


Ozmafia and Dragon Age collide

by KeyParmy, MadisonJayne



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Ozmafia!!
Genre: Collaboration, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Game inspired roleplay, M/M, Multi, Multiple Authors, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyParmy/pseuds/KeyParmy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonJayne/pseuds/MadisonJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a roleplay collaboration between myself and MadisonJayne, that came about after we had played a couple of playthroughs of the Visual Novel - Ozmafia!! Where we questioned; "What would happen if Dragon age became involved in the world of Ozmafia?" As we are both big fans of both of these games we thought we might give it a go. So this is a story about two women who have the ability to use rifts to travel to different worlds. One of which being Ozmafia. What changes will the two women bring with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> We plan on bringing quite a few characters from the Dragon Age series over. Coryph-i-tits (Thanks Sera) has been defeated and the time line is about 2 months before the events of Tresspasser DLC.

*Maddison stood in the shadows on the wall, watching the fight take place. Kayci was behind her somewhere, grumbling about having to travel so far to find the town. They were using their mobile phones as walkie-talkies. On the ground before them there was a full blown fight, she readied her rifle, watching silently from her perch*

*Axel swung his shotgun again, landing the barrel squarely against an enemy's chest. He had been ordered to control the front lines. There was an unfamiliar voice calling behind him, it was a woman's voice, she sounded strangely excited*

*Hamelin’s eye twitched, there was a strange woman, brandishing a large log, hollering about joining the fight. What family did she belong to? Who was she?*

*Why the hell did the portal open all the way out in the woods. We've been lucky so far in that no one from the wolf gang has turned up. Kayci looks up to see that Maddie had already made herself at home on the wall. The sounds of fighting drifted through the gate. Kayci, having no weapons on her reached for the first thing that could be used as a weapon.* "Huh a little on the chunky side but this will still do nicely." *Reaching into her pocket for her phone, Kayci goes through her playlist to pick a song to play. Get Jinxed - league of Legends. With a large grin Kayci steps into the town proper and starts to sing out loud. Perfect.*

*Amongst the chaos of the fight Caramia could hear a hollering wail, it was quite uncomfortable to listen to, reaching pitches that grated on his nerves. Caramia turned to find the source of the wailing to put whoever it was out of their misery. Instead of finding someone in their death throes, a woman carrying a large log, or looking closely it was actually one of the new spruces that lined the entry way into town. She was not someone he had seen before, a large grin was on her face as she took in the fighting and to his horror the wailing was coming from her. By the looks it seemed she was singing or it could be a tactic to incapacitate all the animals, a tactic that just might work. Just as it seemed she was going to swing the sapling at one of Grimm's lackleys.*

BANG... BANG... BANG.... BANG...

*Gretel was having the time of her life! There was chaos and she had no limitations on what she could use. Hamelin had given her permission to cause as much damage as possible which was AWESOME. She had been dying to try out her new grenades, they were some of her best yet. Just as she was readying one of her toys to shut the wailing banshee, 4 loud shots rang out. The 4 goons that were with her dropped, clutching their shoulders or knees. Gretel looked up trying to find the source as they were definitely sniper rounds. But it couldn’t have been Scarlet, he wouldn't shoot his own people. He was soft like that. Before she could spot the shooter... The Banshee screamed at the direction of the wall.*

*Maddison smirked to herself, she loved taking control of a fight, never killing, always taking the pleasure of the fight from her best friend. She stepped into the light, resting her gun over her shoulder as she waved. Kayci was screaming at her, looking flustered and very very angry*

"YOU BITCH! GET DOWN HERE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE FIGHT AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

*Maddison giggled, taking a step closer* "Oh shut it Kayci, I did them a kindness"

*Scarlet moved silently, staring at the scene in front of him, there was a second sharp shooter on the wall, she was much taller than him, though not as tall as Mr. Caramia. He sighed, having witnessed her aiming technique, she was quite good, hitting non vital areas of the Soldiers so they would fall and cause a commotion without killing or permanently injuring them. As he walked closer, he frowned, she was arguing loudly with a woman on the ground. He crossed his arms, moving to watch them in silence.*

*Axel frowned, the fight has suddenly stopped when the large woman had joined, everyone was shocked by the development, moving, he placed himself between his Don and the strange women as they argued. The larger one threw her sapling up at the wall, just as a taller, slimmer woman climbed down skillfully, as if she could have jumped down without climbing. He frowned again, looking at them closely*

*Kayci couldn't believe Maddie short changed her a fight... actually on second thought, yeah she could. It happened every time in Thedus, Kayci would line up her targets ready to engage in the fight when out of nowhere that cowardly minx would shoot her victims. After attempting to hit her with the sapling, Kayci started towards Maddie. Nothing else mattered but getting revenge if she couldn't hit enemies she'll just have to settle for her best friend as the victim.*

*Kyrie looked on in confusion. There were new players on the field, ones that he had not anticipated. Luckily they also seemed at odds with each other, something he could use to his advantage. Kyrie became amused when the sniper realised that the shorter woman was quite intent on causing her harm. The sniper’s eyes widened in fear and she seemed to be looking for an out. The idiot should have stayed on the rooves. Kyrie covered his eyes with his hand in exasperation. As he lowered his hand the sniper ran past him.*

*He didn't have enough time to react. Caramia was also watching the new women and had not expected one of them to run straight for him. He could see the fear in Axel's eyes as he realized she got past him. Caramia didn't think he knew anyone could move that fast. But then again they didn't have a dead eyed, angry demon coming after them. The young woman grabbed his mantle and tucked herself into his side underneath it. She was shaking, this brought all his protective instincts to the fore.* "Axel." *He didn't need to say anymore. His dear friend could read him quite easily. He watched as Axel turned to stand against the demon heading towards them. He also noticed that everyone else was watching, not willing to interfere.*

*Kayci was focused on her prey. If Maddie thought the Lion could protect her, she was sorely mistaken. All of a sudden there was someone in her way... That never happened, everyone knew to get out of Kayci's way when she was focused. Right this was their first time here. Time to show them why.* "Out of the way Tin-man. You only get the one warning." *Kayci noticed his steel grey eyes widen at the Tin Man slant. Considering who she was facing, she knew he wouldn't back off. She got ready for him to take a swing at her.*

*Axel only flinched for a second, before swinging at her, she wasn't an overly large woman, he was sure he could manage. As they exchanged blows he frowned more, she just kept coming, her attacks were a lot harder than he expected*

*Maddie wiggled herself closer to Caramia, she knew it was risky snuggling into him so quickly, but she knew what Kayci was like when she wanted a fight, usually she had Bull or Krem to fight with, but here she had no one, yet. Looking up at the blonde man, she mumbled, as if she were shy* "Sorry to come in like this...I heard the fighting...wanted to help, stop it before anyone actually died. Kayci can get a little over the top...but I'm sure your friend will tire her out enough for now..."

*Hamelin watched as the beast fought with the Ozes, making a quick hand movement he indicated to his troops to retreat, they needed to regroup*

*Scarlet winced as he spotted the retreat signal, he didn't want to go back to the estate, but he couldn't deny his oath*

*This was what Kayci needed. A good scrappy fight. Her focus had now shifted to the steel eyed man. His fight style matched hers perfectly, he didn't hold back after the first initial attack. Unfortunately for him his height was a disadvantage, it wasn't long before Kayci locked his leg and crashed him to the ground. Taking the shotgun, she clubbed him over the head twice, knocking him out.*

*Pachet couldn't believe what she had witnessed. A short, little woman had taken out Oz's top enforcer. It seemed it didn't take much effort on her part at all, not wanting to risk her people anymore, Pachet called for a retreat.*

*Heidi tugged her shawl over her head. These new women were dangerous, all she knew was she needed to keep her people safe, for now, retreat was the best option* "Peter! Retreat!"

*Maddie smiled slightly, poking her head out from behind Caramia* "Are you done now? Seriously Kayci, you didn't need ta knock the poor guy out."

*She brushed past the attractive blonde she'd been hiding behind, bending at the hip, right in front of him to inspect Axel's injuries, giving him the slightest glimpse of her panties under her short skirt*

*Ande backed up, looking at her ‘grandpa’* “We need to go...” *She didn't want to fight anymore right now*


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fighting has been stopped, but who are the new comers to the battlefield?

*Kyrie was impressed. There weren't that many people who could take down Axel in a one on one situation. It was good to also confirm his suspicions that the shorter of the two women suffered from blood rage. This also to his mind indicated that she wasn't very smart or thought things through. If the situation called for it he was quite confident he knew how to manipulate her to his advantage. The taller of the two left her supposed safe zone to approach the other one, as she bent over Axel her panties became visible. It was quite a nice view, out of the corner of his eye he saw Caramia turn his head to avoid the pleasant view.*

*Caramia turned his head away. Surely she knew that skirt was too short.* THUMP! *Caramia turned back to the women and Axel when he heard the whack. The taller of the two was sprawled on top of Axel, while the shorter one grinned, brandishing Axel's ruined shotgun. Why Kyrie wouldn’t let him use an axe was a mystery. Caramia stepped forward in order to stop any more violence and to get some answers.*

*It felt good to hit Maddie over the head, just to let her know I hadn't forgotten what she had done. Plus, she looked hilarious sprawled on top of the tinman. Looking back at the green haired Scarecrow and the blonde Lion, she noticed them walking towards her. Just as she was about to greet them Maddie lifted her head and glared at Kayci.*

*Maddie moved carefully,* “Ow!!!” *She whined, moving to sit in the dirt next to Axel* "That hurt!" *She moved, rubbing her head with tears in her eyes. It always hurt when Kayci hit her, but it was worse when she had a weapon* "Why?! You already knocked someone out!" *Rubbing her head, she looked to the men again* "Is the doctor in?"

*Robin was organizing his supplies, the fighting had stopped, he knew there would be wounded men and women to take care of soon. Robin sighed, the fighting was out of control. It was hard to see everyone like this, even though the fight was done. He wished they could all just get along, stop the fighting. He hoped no one was badly hurt, it was easier that way. Maybe one day the fighting would stop. He moved toward his door, carrying his small travel bag of supplies. Time to go to the battlegrounds*

*Dorian Gray had called for coffins to be made as soon as the fighting had started in the town proper. Now that the fighting had stopped for the day he could now start collecting the dead. Turning to Man-boy,* "Succedo ensure the preparation chambers are ready for when we arrive. We must ensure our dearly departed are taken care of as quickly as possible." Dorian Gray turned and headed out without waiting for a response, knowing the little swallow always did as ordered.*

*Pachet paced her office. She was uncomfortable with the presence of the two unknown women. She had sent scouts out to meet with her informants to see if anyone knew anything about the women and if there was anything else happening. Could it be a new family had appeared?*

*Maddie moved, deciding that it was time to help with the cleanup* "Kayci, you explain to them, I'm gonna check those guys I shot." *She moved, kneeling down to check their injuries, pleased that they weren't too badly injured. There were others lying around, obviously dead from the fights. It hurt to see so many dead, she wished they had arrived sooner*

*Axel opened his eyes, slowly sitting up. He groaned loudly as he felt his head throb. How had that woman managed to get him on the ground? He was a lot bigger, he was stronger, she should have never gotten the better of him* "I lost?"

*Robin frowned behind his mask, finding the battlefield easily. There were so many dead. As he found survivors he blinked, these men had already been assisted, though not completely, any injuries were wrapped in soft white cotton, a few feet ahead, there was a strange woman kneeling next to an Oz member, asking him simple questions, his name, which family he belonged to. He was bleeding from a thick cut over his right eye. He smiled under his mask, she knew what she was doing*

*Scarlet sighed heavily, looking at his Don. They were going to be in trouble. His Don had come back to start a war, he had nearly succeeded that day, it really was lucky that those strange women came when they did, or the losses would have been much worse*

*Kayci was glad Axel had a thick skull. She was always afraid of truly hurting her opponents whenever she entered into a blood rage. That’s why she was glad for the Iron Bull in Thedus. He understood the madness that sometimes takes over during fights. She was kneeling next to Axel when Kyrie appeared at her shoulder.* "Your Tinman is going to be fine, a little bit of a headache and sore ribs." *Turning back to Axel she stood and held out her hand to help him up.* "Let me know when you want to spar next. I might even teach you a few things." *She then winked at him and left to go assist Maddie.*

*What a strange creature. Kyrie covered his eyes with his hand, lowering it he turned to Axel.* "I hope you take her up on that offer. Your performance against her was quite embarrassing. Wouldn't you agree Caramia?"

*Caramia nodded absently to Kyrie inquiry. He was more focused on the taller woman. She was tending to the wounded as if she had been trained by Doctor Robin Hood himself. Surely the Doctor would have mentioned new students, so that ruled that out. She was calm as she applied bandages from her satchel. He noticed her hair was more than one colour, ranging from blonde to a deep purple. Caramia shook his head, he needed to be the leader now.* “Everyone head back to the mansion, be sure to assist your comrades as needed." *The Oz Family never left anyone behind. Caramia turned to Axel.* "Let's go. I'm assuming you'll be staying Kyrie?" *As expected to Caramia, Kyrie nodded and waved them off.*

*Axel looked to the shorter woman, nodding slowly. Hopefully she could teach him something, he wanted to believe he was still able to do his job, but maybe he wasn't up to the task*

*Maddie looked up as Doctor Robin appeared at her side* "Hello there, I'm Maddison, we arrived as the battle ended, I thought I should help get the wounds at least covered. Those four need your help most, I shot them, they may need to be operated on."

*Robin nodded. Who was this woman? She knew how to tie a bandage, she was asking the right questions to the men suspected of concussion* "You've done very well, I'll have some friends move them to the clinic. Please, come and see me tomorrow so we can talk."

*Maddie moved back over to Kayci, smiling softly* "Hey, you talking to the scarecrow?" *She looked at Kyrie, smiling* "You’re the smart guy, bet you can't explain who we are."


	3. Chapter Three

*Kyrie took a breath, being sure not to allow the surprise to show on his face. He was quite annoyed that she was trying to put one over him. He put on his most charming smile.* "My dear there is only one explanation. You and your beast are new to this area. As you came from the forest I can only say that you are connected to the rift that opened on the edge of the Wolf gang territory. You have already been appraised of the situation and the people here and delight in the fact that we have no other information on you. But I can assure you your actions here today have already told me everything about you. And since you are not part of any of the residing families I must ask you to accompany me back to Oz Mansion so we may negotiate stipulations for your presence."

*Kayci almost laughed out loud at the gob smacked look on Maddie's face once Kyrie had stopped talking. Kayci was sure Maddie knew that Kyrie would already have a hypothesis ready. So Maddie trying to call him out on it was pretty silly. She decided to say something to spare Maddie any more embarrassment.* "Yeah that's a pretty good hypothesis you've got there. Maddie and I will of course accompany you to Oz mansion on the promise that we can leave when we wish to without any harm or hindrance coming to ourselves." *Kayci locked her dead brown eyes with his bright blue ones to enforce the fact that she knew how to talk to him and how he played. She knew not to allow any grey areas when dealing with the Scarecrow.*

*Kyrie felt a shiver run down his spine when his eyes locked with the shorter woman. Her eyes were empty, there was no other way to describe it. So it surprised him even more when after all her actions, and the emptiness of her eyes that she spoke coolly and with purpose, like she had thought out exactly what to say and with clear intent on getting the results she wanted. It was very contradictory. Kyrie felt his curiosity come to life, now for a test, as it was probably just a scripted reply. He dare not hope for otherwise. * "Of course my Lady. I promise I will not Harm nor Hinder your withdrawal should you wish to leave the mansion."

*Kayci closed her eyes and shook her head. He really did think her an idiot. locking her eyes with his again, she said.* "No Scarecrow, that’s not the promise I asked for. Try Again." *Because she was looking directly at him she noticed the change of his demeanor. If she wasn't she would have missed it, it was very subtle. His eye brightened before narrowing, his smile seemed to become more sincere, it softened his face somewhat. She couldn't help but nod slightly to let him know she caught the change.*

*Maddie huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts, it frustrated her that she wasn't as good at reading people or being anywhere near as smart as Kayci. She turned on her heel, walking straight towards the mansion without hesitation. Before anyone could say anything else to her she was up on a roof, walking above the town. Her Blue/green eyes flicked from side to side, checking each alley and every corner. If Kayci was too busy with the scarecrow the least she could do was ensure the path ahead was clear*

 

*Axel sat silently on the couch in the mansion's living room. His body was sore and stiff, More so than usual. He looked to Caramia, who was reading silently on the other couch* "The small one might be a danger. Is it safe to bring them here?"

 

*Robin finally finished moving the injured men to his clinic, the injuries weren't too bad, simply needing cleaning. A few needed stitches, and the four men the young girl, Maddison, had mentioned were in need of surgery, though it was only to remove the bullets. She hadn't hit bone nor damaged anything too badly, as if she only meant for them to fall. He sighed, beginning to disinfect injuries and rewrap the wounds*

 

*Caramia put the report down at Axel's question.* "They are both dangerous but it is better that we understand their reasoning as to why they are here and try to implement some sort of treaty with them. This will ensure our people will at least be protected from them until Kyrie can come up with a better game plan." *Caramia sighed. Axel was beginning to doubt his ability, which was not surprising, the steel eyed man always took everything to heart.* "And if you spar with the short one you may be able to ascertain her weakness. I'm hungry, how about I make us some pancakes while we wait for Kyrie to return." *He smiled at Axel and was glad when a hint of grin was returned.*

*Axel's eyes sparkled at the idea of pancakes. He was doubting himself, but he could work at beating this threat* "Thank you."

 

*Maddie had paused her advance, focusing on the gates. Kayci and Kyrie were walking in silence, she hated silence. She sat, they would be another ten minutes at least. Reaching for her phone, she picked a song to listen to, "Sound of silence" by Disturbed. She hummed softly to the song, eyes still darting around the area to ensure everyone in her sights was safe. She smiled to herself, before speaking quietly* "I can't believe we're going to their mansion" *She swung her legs slightly* "I wonder what they think of us? Did he see my panties? I really need a better outfit for this world...Hmm...I wonder if Kayci will lengthen my skirts for me?" *She continued to chat to herself quietly until Kayci and Kyrie arrived at the gates*

*Kayci was surprised at how large the gates to the estate were. They stood about 12 feet high, made with iron and gold and framed with deep red bricks and peach marble. It was breath taking, nothing at all like she imagined. Kayci was also aware of the scrutiny she was under from Kyrie. She felt a little smug about that, like the Iron Bull she relied on peoples’ misconception of who she presented herself as. Turning to Kyrie she stated.* "Flashy entrance, really gets the point across."

*Kyrie huffed. This Kayci was an enigma, his first impressions were completely wrong and that vexed him. So far the one called Maddie hadn't shown any contradictory behaviors... Yet, he told himself.* "Indeed, and on the off chance one was to miss the meaning the theme continues throughout the whole estate." *Watching for Kayci's reaction to the statement to give away anything else about her. She just nodded like it was what she was expecting. Might as well see how they react to the thought of food, especially knowing Caramia.* "I do believe our dear leader should be making Pancakes so we will head directly to the kitchens." After that proclamation he noticed Kayci direct her gaze to her accomplice.

"Hear that Maddie? The lion's making Pancakes."

*Maddie’s face split into a bright grin* "I did indeed." *She was now sitting on the wall next to the gate, one leg hanging over the edge. She appreciated how much work had gone into the beautiful stonework of the mansion, she had never seen anything like it. She found herself looking back to the building, it was so much bigger than she imagined, windows lining the walls tastefully. There were plenty of places on the roof she could sit and take the place in. Standing up, she walked closer to the gate, using it to slide down, landing just ahead of Kayci, she whispered in her ear* "This is so much prettier than I expected! We have to bring Dorian here to show him sometime"

 

*Axel sat in the kitchen, watching Caramia cook. The sweet smell of pancakes filled his nose, making his mouth water. He had eaten a few of his emergency rations, just to get him through. He started thinking of the woman who had beaten him, they would arrive soon. He looked down at his hands, steely eyes struggling to focus* "Boss, what if they're too good for us to handle?"

*Caramia nodded at Axel's question as he stirred the batter. It was something he was thinking about himself. From the way the two women acted, they weren't afraid of anyone in the town proper when they first appeared. Both had a confidence about them that only came from a lot of battle experience. So yes Axel made a very good point.* "Well Kyrie is with them now so hopefully we will have a clearer picture of who we are dealing with. And maybe we may be able to become allies of a sort." *Caramia placed the pan on the stove and poured the first pancake.*

 

*Kayci laughed out loud at Maddie's suggestion. Already picturing one of their dearest friend’s reaction. Dorian would swoon over this estate, and the over the gentlemen that resided here.* "Maybe we can make him take a vacation, Maker knows he'll probably need it soon. Dealing with all those selfish and pompous Vints he'll need them often." *The truth was Kayci was worried about him. He was making large changes to Tevinter that didn't sit well at all with their ruling class and knowing that Dorian had enemies there that would gladly see him dead. The knowledge that Dorian could take care of himself both in a fight and also by outwitting his foes did ease the fear a little. Once Kayci had made sure her and Maddie were settled in this world, she could get Maddie to contact him through the speaking crystal and ask if he'd join them. A scent reached Kayci as she was thinking of the mechanics of getting set up in this world. Kayci moaned. * "Oh wow that smells divine." Kayci noticed Maddie had already entered the mansion. No one could keep Maddie from good food. *

*Kyrie was intrigued, the women were speaking about Dorian, and yet it was as if it was a completely different person. He had never heard of Vints, and the Dorian he knew ran the Oscar Wilde Street district. Kyrie decided to visit the charming man after lunch to see if he could shed any light on the situation. *

 

*Maddie walked through the mansion as if she'd been inside a thousand times, she remembered where to turn from her play-throughs, she followed her nose for the most part. The interior made her smile, it really was beautiful, you would never guess that it was completely housed by men. Pausing in the kitchen doorway she grinned, Caramia was cooking, as she had suspected, but she hadn't expected his butt to look so good in person. She licked her lips, speaking without realizing* "Delicious."

*Axel turned quickly at the sound, eyes landing on the taller of the two strangers, she was leaning on the doorframe, eyes glued to Caramia as he cooked. She licked her lips. He moved to stand, only to be pushed back down into a seated position*

*Maddie placed her hand on Axel's shoulder* "You may be tough, tin-man, but you're still hurt, stay in that chair." *She grinned* "Oh! Here." *She pulled a packet from her satchel*

*Axel frowned, looking at it curiously. Opening the package his eyes sparkled. Cookies, choc-chip cookies. He swallowed, not looking at her*

*Maddie smiled, leaning closer to him, she whispered in his ear* "There are three different kinds of choc-chips in those, we thought you might like them."

 

*As Kayci entered the kitchen she could see that Maddie had already given Axel the Triple choc cookies that they had brought especially for him.* "They aren't poisoned, well I hope not as I ate a few of them before we arrived. Maddie knows how to cover up the smell and taste, so I never know if they are or not." *I couldn't help but grin at the suspicion that alighted in Axel's steel eyes. Maker he was easy to tease. Kayci seated herself opposite Axel and winked at him, laughing to herself as he blushed all over. She noticed Maddie had chosen the best seat to watch Caramia at the stove, her blues eye devouring the sight of the Lion's form. Kayci reached over with her hand and slapped the back of Maddie's head.* "You don't need to be so obvious about it Maddie."

*Caramia heard the commotion and his curiosity won him over. Taking the plate, he was stacking the pancakes on, he brought it over to the table.* "Obvious about what my signora?"

*Kyrie almost laughed at the question. It seems the enigma enjoyed playing with people almost as much as himself. Grinning he replied for them.* "It was the obvious way in which this woman was staring at you somewhat average behind." *Kyrie indicated towards Maddie.*

*Maddie blushed darkly, before turning her gaze onto Kyrie* "I'm sorry, but you're very mistaken. His arse is ten times better looking than yours." *She looked back at Caramia, taking in his looks* "Sorry... I’m a little forward."

*Axel moved, making sure to pay special attention to his pancakes, not wanting to involve himself in the conversation. He wasn’t sure he should take the cookies, but they looked too good. He looked at Kayci* "We must spar tomorrow." *He then went back to his food*


	4. Chapter Four

*Fuka could smell the pancakes from her cottage, they smelt so good. She smiled, moving to push the door open. Before she could she heard a familiar voice behind her*

"Fuka?" *Scarlet stood awkwardly a few paces behind her, his cheeks red* "I need to see everyone... it’s about... Hamelin..."

*Fuka blinked, tilting her head* "What’s wrong scarlet?" *She stepped closer to him, cupping his face lightly* "Is this about the fight today?"

*Scarlet nodded* "Let’s just go inside..." *He moved, pushing past her and moving straight towards the kitchen. He needed to tell them exactly what his former Don was planning, even if it would cause him pain, even if it meant leaving his family behind, he didn’t believe in the movement, and wanted to put a stop to it. As he entered the kitchen he paused, the two strange girls from earlier were inside, both busy chatting. He cleared his throat*

*Fuka rushed in behind him* "Mr Caramia, Scarlet's here...." *She blinked* "Who are they?"

*Kayci looked up when she heard the high pitched question. She turned back to Maddie.* "Looks like we were right. Hamelin has gone off the deep end and wants to kill everyone." *Kayci turned her attention to Scarlet. Already knowing his reason for being there from the play throughs.* "It's quite commendable of you to go against someone you hold in high regard, and not the least bit easy either. Are you truly sure you want to go ahead with this?" *Kayci had spoken to Maddie about it before they entered the rift. They had guessed what sort of situation they would be walking into by averaging out all the play through storylines, just like they had with the events in Thedus. Kayci noticed the moment that Scarlet grabbed hold of his resolve. The young man looked directly at Kayci, resolute.*

"How do you know that?!"*Scarlet tightened his grip on his revolver, obviously shaken. How had this stranger known more than the others?*

*Fuka gasped* "Scarlet?"

*Scarlet sighed, taking the looks from the Oz men as the women were being trusted at this stage. He took a deep breath* "Mr Caramia, I want to join your family. I do not agree with Mr. Hemelin's plans. He wants to kill everyone, all-out war, nothing like the small fights we usually have." *He felt as if he would cry, though he kept his face serious. He felt Fuka rest a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed some*

*Fuka mumbled, looking at Caramia* "Are we going to help him, Mr. Caramia?" *She wanted her friend to join them, she wanted him protected*

*Maddie looked over to Caramia, already knowing what he would say, but desperate to actually hear him, she licked her teeth, excited*

*Caramia sighed internally, and lunch was looking to be quite nice if a bit unorthodox. Why couldn't one thing get settled before another thing happened. He was starting to feel a little faint, he was about due for his medication. Pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the dizzy spell he then looked at the ladies.* "Please forgive me my Ladies but Kyrie, Scarlet and I need to discuss this in private, so we will leave you in the company of our dear Axel and Lady Fuka. I'm sure they will gladly give you a tour." *Receiving acknowledgment from Axel, Caramia made his way to his office. Once there he took his medicine and settled behind his desk. He put on his glasses and began writing out a contract for Scarlet to join the family. There was no doubt that he would be a good addition as they needed someone with that level a head, especially if the two women also joined the family. Once the issue with Scarlet has been resolved, Caramia decided to talk to Kyrie after dismissing Scarlet to find out what he learnt and if his dear friend had any ideas on how to deal with them.*

 

*Kyrie led Scarlet into the office after giving Caramia enough time to settle. He was also worried as it seemed that Caramia's illness has been steadily getting worse. Ever since Fuka came to be in residence at the mansion. Kyrie walked over to Caramia and lent against the desk his back facing Scarlet. Without any fanfare Kyrie started speaking.* "You are aware that you are denouncing your position in the Grimm Family, that doing this will make you an enemy of those you once called family?" *Kyrie shut his eyes as he waited for the young man's reply.*

*Scarlet nodded* "I know exactly what I'm doing, I can't fight this myself, and someone needs to stop Hamelin." *Scarlet noticed that there was something wrong with Caramia, he wasn't himself. He moved, placing his hand over his Grimm family seal* "It hurts to leave them, but this is what's best for the world."

 

*Fuka sat next to Axel, looking at the two strangers* "I'm Fuka, it's nice to meet you" *Her bright smile never left her face, if they were here there was no way they were enemies* "We haven't met before, who are you?"

*Maddie looked at Kayci, pushing her hair back, a nervous habit she had picked up when young* "Well, I'm Maddison, and this is Kayci."

*Kayci rolled her eyes. Of course Maddie left it for her to explain.* "We're new in town, we ended the fight that was going on and now we are here to discuss things with the Lion before we move on and that's all you really need to know. Maddie why don't you introduce them to Nutella while I go make sure everything is working out for Scarlet. I know you keep a jar of it in your satchel." Kayci waved at them as she left to join the others in Caramia's office. As she was walking to Caramia's office she couldn't help but admire the mansion. It was elegant and tasteful though a little heavy on the gold. She hoped she could talk them into letting them stay for a couple of nights without having to pledge anything. Kayci remembered that there was a castle North East of the tower that wasn't occupied by any family. It was surrounded by open fields so building an infrastructure would be possible. Kayci decided she'll ask about it and if there was no claim on it she would take Maddie tomorrow to go scout it out. As she approached Caramia's office she could smell burning flesh, be in enough fights with a mage who prefers to cook his victims and you recognize the smell very quickly. They must be branding Scarlet. Kayci decided to wait a couple of minutes before announcing herself.*

 

*Caramia was impressed. Scarlet only winced once during the whole process. He placed white gauze over the skinned portion of Scarlet's chest, where once the Grimm family brand lay.* "We are going to have to do that at least once a year for a while until it stops healing back into the brand." *Caramia noticed a slight trembling in the young man and let his instincts take over. He gathered Scarlet in his arms and went and sat on the lounge. He began to hum and slowly sway with Scarlet tucked under his chin. He saw Kyrie leave his office out of the corner of his eye. Yet further proof that Kyrie's maliciousness was all show.* "It's okay now, it's just the two of us. You can let go."

*Scarlet began to shake and sob in pain, not just physical, but emotional as well. He had lost his family, even if he gained one, it wasn't the same. He clung to Caramia, whimpering softly* "We n-need to move q-quickly...he w-won't take long to regroup."

 

*Maddie smiled, pulling the small jar of Nutella from her satchel* "Try this, it's like chocolate, but better." *She smiled, placing a little on each of their pancakes*

*Axel stared, chocolate on pancakes? Maybe he had died in the fight, and this was a twisted sort of afterlife*

*Fuka grinned* "Thank you. It looks wonderful!!" *She watched the stranger closely, wondering why they had come* "Are you part of the Wolfgang?"

*Maddie shook her head, nibbling her food slowly* "No, we're from a long way away, we're here to help." *She smiled* "We want what scarlet wants for the town."


	5. Chapter Five

*Kyrie had no wish to see the water works that were about to happen. Luckily for the kid Caramia was brilliant at providing comfort when needed. As he strode out of the room he noticed Kayci leaning against the wall. She was focused on something flat in her hand, she hadn't noticed him yet. Kyrie decide to take this opportunity to observe the woman, especially since he wouldn't be distracted by her fathomless eyes. She didn't stand very tall, her height about 5'2", her hair was a muddy, red brown with very fine white streaks through it. She had it pulled back revealing very small tight braids that ran along the side of her head, following the curve of her ear. This emphasized the fact that her hair, though curly, was very long, reaching to her waist. Considering she was a melee fight this seemed another contradictory choice, especially since enemies would take advantage of such long hair. She was at least wearing some form of armor. She had on a silver singular shoulder guard that came down and covered her ample left breast, underneath that was a dark emerald stylized silk sleeve and cape, that half covered a matching emerald leather corset accentuating her fuller hips. It was hard to tell what sort of pants she had as her boots, again silver went all the way up her thighs. Kyrie noted that she had taken her gauntlets off as they were placed on the side table where she was leaning. She was quite the sight to behold, she could even give Pachet a challenge with that outfit alone. As Kyrie raised his eyes back to her face he noticed a faint scar around neck.*

*Kayci knew someone was watching her, she could feel the eyes roaming over her body. She'd be lying if she didn't feel a thrill about that. But even she had her limits as to how long she could be under scrutiny.* "Do you like what you see?" *Kayci lifted her head to find that it was Kyrie. As soon as she saw where he was looking she decided to answer the un asked question. Raising her hand to the scar to trace it she said.* "I got this protecting a great leader who saved their world. If it wasn't for a friend of ours I would have bled out. Even if I did die he probably would have brought me back just to lecture me." *Kayci grinned at the memory, oh the fun they had in Thedus. She couldn’t wait to see what this world had to offer.*

 

*Maddie stood slowly, she moved to pull the hair tie from her hair, allowing it to fall past her shoulders. It was nowhere near as long as Kayci's, only the slightest wave through it. It hurt her head to keep it up too long, but in this sort of world it was nicer to have it out of her face. She stretched slowly, looking at the two Oz family members in front of her* "Wanna show me around?"

*Axel looked up as she stood, taking in her outfit. It looked light enough, obvious that it was made just for her, the brown of the leather was quite warm, showing just how light her tan was against it. He noted the different buckles over her corset, she had two main satchels, one he had seen her retrieve the treats from, the other he hadn't seen her open. Her skirt was much too short, showing off plenty of her thigh, the slight curve of her buttocks visible, peeking out through the lace, he averted his eyes, why was it so short? Her waist was slightly smaller than her friend's, as were her hips, though he couldn't quite tell if that was because of the outfit, her breasts were squeezed into the corset, squished together tightly under the brown leather. A black cord disappeared between her breasts, obvious she was wearing a necklace of some kind. He stood, averting his eyes again* "I have a previous engagement." *He mumbled softly, looking to Fuka, hoping she would get the hint*

*Fuka stood up, still smiling happily* "Why don't I show you the garden? Most the rooms here are for the men to sleep in. We’re not allowed in the men's rooms." *She smiled again warmly, leading her outside.*

 

*Caramia hummed in agreement with Scarlet. Hamelin was really beginning to show his true colours.* "We also need to regroup. It will not do us any good to go after him without some sort of plan. Now I have had a busy couple of days and am very tired so I'm going to go lie down for a bit. I also know that you have been running on fumes as well Scarlet so you are going to join me for a nap." *Caramia emphasized this by tracing the bags under Scarlet's eyes.* "When we wake Kyrie will have organized and regrouped everyone, he will also have several plans ready to use. And it wouldn't surprise me if he contacts the other families for assistance as well. Since you are now a part of this family you should know that I may be the Don but Kyrie is the one who keeps our family as powerful as it is." *People outside the family believe himself to be in charge as out in the public eye Kyrie always follows orders he gives, even if it’s in his own way. Caramia felt Scarlet nod against him. Lifting the young man in his arms he headed to the bed. Holding Scarlet with one arm, he pulled the blankets back with the other than laid him down. Caramia got onto his side of the bed than tucked them in, he turned on his side and pulled Scarlet to his chest, knowing that the young man needed to feel not alone at this time. It also helped that the duty bound young man smelt like home, of clear air and earth.*

 

*Soh was tending the wounded that had made it back to camp, when Caesar sent someone for him. He finished bandaging the wound of one of the men before making his way to Caesar’s Tent. Soh didn't announce his presence as Caesar could always tell who was approaching, he needed to only smell you once and he would recognize you anywhere. As Soh approached Caesar, he noticed that his Don had a map of their territory as well as the surrounding woods. There was a green mark just to the west of their border.* "Is this where we think the two women came from?" *Soh asked as he pointed to the mark. Caesar lifted his head to look at Soh, his rich gold eyes indicating that he knew Soh knew the answer already.* "I suppose then you want me to take a couple of our men to scout the area and to catch them if they return." *It would be good if he could lead the team so as to keep casualties to an absolute minimum, as they don't have very many men. Especially since Caesar has an everyone for themselves mentality. Their men don't usually last long in their family.*


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first appearance of our dear(?) Alistair.

*Maddie smiled as she walked with Fuka, the little girl was cute in her own way, but she was young. She patted her hair softly* "Fuka, tell me about your relationship with Scarlet."

*Fuka blinked* "We're friends, that's all." *She smiled, sitting in the grass slowly* "He's very kind, and gets embarrassed when we talk a lot, but he's my best friend other than Axel."

*Maddie smiled at her, sitting in the grass. She didn't like being this low, she couldn't see far enough, unable to check the perimeter properly. She hoped that Kayci had a good plan for where they could live, somewhere with high walls, where she could really nest. Sighing, she thought back to Thedus.

**{Three and a half years ago}**

*Alistair swayed a little as he walked, his eyes landing on exactly what he wanted to see at camp, his girlfriend, Maddie. She had just exited their tent, stretching. He waved to her, loving how she looked in the morning. He took a sip of his drink, before placing the flask back in his belt* “You look stunning.” *He bent down, kissing her cheek lightly* “Wanna go for a walk in the forest? I scouted it already, it’s perfectly safe.”

*Maddie blushed, smiling goofily at him, she loved the way he complimented her, always telling her how good she looked, even though many people still mentioned how fat she was, she was around a size 18 back in their world, so not overly huge but not small. She looped her arm with his* “So I don’t need to bring my bow?” *She grinned, it was always awkward carrying her bow around, the string always banged against her shoulder weirdly*

*Alistair grinned* “Of course, it’s perfectly fine.” *He pulled her around slightly, beginning to walk towards the forest*

*Kayci frowned, looking up from her gauntlet, she had been repairing it, but upon seeing Alistair obviously drunk again at such an early hour she sighed. Standing up, she pulled the half repaired gauntlet back on, before following behind the couple, far enough back that neither of them would notice. It frustrated her that Maddie turned into such a blind goof around the taller man. Following silently, she frowned, something about the forest felt off.*

*Maddie grinned, snuggling into Alistair’s arm slightly* “I missed you last night, where were you?”

*Alistair smiled, swaying a little again* “I went into town, and I checked out our surroundings on the way back to camp.” *He stopped walking, turning to look down at her, leaning closer to kiss her gently* “I missed you last night too, I shouldn’t have taken so long to get back.”

*Maddie nodded, kissing back very gently* “No, you shouldn’t’ve, it’s cold in that tent alone.” *She giggled as he turned to start walking again, a few steps ahead of her now. As she giggled she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, someone was watching them. Scanning the surrounding area she winced, knowing it was already too late, they were surrounded* “Alistair!”

*Alistair blinked, turning back to her* “What wro-“ *There was a darkspawn right behind her, without thinking he grabbed for his sword, not caring that he was seeing double, he thrust it forward, thinking he caught the darkspawn in the belly, only to hear the obviously female scream, his girlfriend dropping to the ground* “Maddie?!”

*Kayci came out of nowhere, screaming at him. It was too late, Maddie fell to the ground, blood everywhere already. She made short work of the small band of darkspawn, before running back to her friend, throwing Alistair out of the way* “Get the hell away from her!” *He landed a few feet away, his face pale. Kayci began to panic, there was so much blood, but it was different this time, it was Maddie’s blood. She reached for the medical pack that was usually on Maddie’s hip, only to find it wasn’t there* “You let her leave camp without her supplies!” *She snarled at the blonde man, eyes burning holes into his soul. She scooped her friend up into a fireman’s carry hold, town was only a little way away, she could make it if she ran* “You are never going to see her again! Ever! Don’t you dare be at the camp when we return.”

**{Present}**

Her hand moved to her stomach, hidden by her corset was a deep scar from just under her right breast to her right hip, she shuddered with the memory.*

 

*Caesar looked to the map again, thinking seriously* "They can't come here and act like they own the place, this is our forest, three men will set traps around that area, we'll check it in the morning." *He looked to Soh* "They are replaceable, you shouldn't try so hard to help them, they were weak to get injured." *He looked back to the map, pointing to a drain in the main wall* "I will be hunting my prey in two days, we will enter from here." *He would catch his prey and finally be whole. Looking back to Soh, he sighed softly. The look on his right-hand-man's face was troubling, why did he care so much for the others?* "What is it?"

*Soh had to think on how to phrase his opinion, as Caesar tended to be very defensive about everything.* "What if we made them join us. Turn them against the other families. They have already shown they have something against the Grimm family and maybe also the Ozes as the fight between Axel and the short one would suggest." *Soh was relieved when it looked like Caesar was thinking it through rather than out right rejecting the idea.* "I will go and set the traps for live prey." *With that he left Caesar’s tent. Soh also had another problem. In two days time Caesar was going to have another go at claiming Fuka. He had to make a decision, should he stand by Caesar or should he follow his instincts to protect the Soul from the Body. He was torn. Both Caesar and Fuka were once one being and now... well. Soh had no idea on how to handle the issue.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MadisonJayne will also be writting more on the Dragon Age backstory for this RP. So please keep an eye out for it. I'll link it to this story when it's up. Thanks for reading and dont hesitate to leave any comments.   
> Keyparmy.


	7. Chapter Seven

*Kyrie didn't expect Kayci to tell him about her scar. It was of note that she had worked for someone before, maybe getting them to join the family was not such a farfetched idea at all. Kyrie needed to prepare for any retaliatory attack having the kid join the family would bring. The Oscar Wilde Street is where he should start. Any and all information always somehow passes through the hands of their proprietor, Dorian Grey. And if he is the one the two women were talking about it would be a good idea to bring one of them so Dorian couldn't hide behind ignorance. * "I somewhat like what I see. I am on my way to pay a friend a visit, I would like it if you would accompany me." *The woman just tucks the flat object into her corset under the metal and turns to put her gauntlets on. It seemed to him that she doesn't use speech unnecessarily, already knowing that he could read the answers in her actions.*

*Kayci fastened the last buckle on her gauntlet and turned to face Kyrie. She had sent a text to Maddie saying they would be at the Oscar Wilde district and to not worry. They always worried about each other when they were separated.* "Please lead the way." *Kayci swept her arm towards the main doors indicating to him that she'd follow him on this one. To her surprise though he offered her his arm, she hooked her arm through his, being careful not to snag any metal on his suit. They were then on their way.*

 

*Hours passed, Maddie stretched as the sun began to dip low in the sky. She smiled, taking her leave from the small girl to return to the mansion. Kayci had been with Kyrie organizing things all afternoon, they had left for the brothel over an hour ago* "At least I know she's having fun." *Maddie whispered to herself as she moved into the mansion. She wanted to check on scarlet, Kayci had let her know he had been branded via text message. Maddie moved slowly towards Caramia’s room, assuming that's where they would be. She smiled as she found them, asleep together on the bed, they must have been exhausted. Carefully, she backed out of the room, only to bang into something hard* "Ow!" *She turned quickly, realizing she wasn't alone. It was a bad habit of hers, when she found someone attractive she completely lost sense of her surroundings*

*Axel looked down at her, not saying anything. What if the strange woman had gone into the room to murder his Don? He gripped her wrist, dragging her away from the room*

*Maddie growled slightly* "Let go? I didn't do anything!!" *Maddie whined loudly again as axel continued to drag her away from Caramia’s room* "Come on! This is abuse!" *She knew there was no way she could beat him this close up, if she were on the roof maybe. She huffed, giving in and letting him drag her to the kitchen*

*Axel looked at her once they entered the kitchen, it was getting dark out and he knew Caramia would be hungry. He pointed to the stove* "You can cook, would you...make dinner?" *He didn't exactly know why he trusted her to not poison everyone, but the way Fuka had taken to her made him a little more trusting*

*Maddie rolled her eyes* "Sure thing." *She began making a simple dinner for everyone, though she doubted Kyrie and Kayci would be back in time*

 

*Scarlet stirred slightly, cuddling closer to the warmth he had been sleeping against, there had been yelling outside the door, but no one had exploded, he hoped it would be more peaceful in the Oz mansion after they removed Hamelin*

 

*Caesar nodded. He had to prepare, he wanted his swords to be sharpened before we went after his prey again. Standing, he moved over to his sharpening stones, beginning to very carefully prepare his swords*

 

*The walk to the Oscar Wilde district was pleasant. Kayci was enjoying the fact that Kyrie was pointing out landmarks and giving little anecdotes on the people residing in each family. Approaching the Oscar Wilde mansion, Kayci couldn't help but be awed by its splendor. The gardens were immaculate and had a large variety of flowers to adore. Kayci became aware of running footsteps and changed her stance, ready to attack if necessary. To her relief it was a beautiful young man with extraordinarily long blonde hair. His non-threatening demeanor putting her at ease. Kayci took in a breath. He was much more elegant than she thought he would be.* "You really are a beautiful creature." *Kayci stated as she relaxed her stance. She took note on how the young man's face glowed with the praise.*

*Alfani had just turned to go inside when he caught sight of Mr Kyrie escorting a woman. This in itself was strange as Mr Kyrie always went to the casino or if he wanted to play after talking to Master Dorian, to Alfani. Maybe Mr Kyrie brought a play buddy to join in the fun. Alfani always enjoyed catering to multiple clients at once, it always left him feeling needed and important, even though he knew without a doubt that he was neither of these things. Alfani raced down the front stairs to greet Mr Kyrie and his friend only to stop at the woman's remark. She was looking directly at him. Not over him or through him but at him, like he was all she was seeing. Alfani couldn't help but let a genuine smile appear. Always remembering his manners unlike a certain Manboy, Alfani replied.* "Thank you, Pretty Lady, Master Dorian always makes sure I look my best." *Alfani reached for her hand and clasped it between both of his.* "Mr Kyrie why did it take you so long to bring such a pretty friend?" *He turned to give attention to Mr Kyrie, trying to keep his thoughts off of the gauntlets the lady was wearing. They ended in sharp points and he was imagining the deep marks they could make on his skin. He shivered.*

*Kyrie was intrigued by Alfani's reaction to Kayci. He had seen the boy act enchanted for the sake of the clients but it was easily seen by Kyrie to be an act. This was not acting. Alfani was instantly going submissive to Kayci.* "May I introduce you to Kayci. She is new to our town and I wished to introduce her to your Master. Has he returned from his undertaking duties?" *Kyrie hoped he had as watching Kayci begin to run her fingers through Alfani's hair, tugging on the blonde strands at intervals, was giving him fuel for pleasant dreams. And if he had to wait for Dorian he might have to make them a reality. To his relief, not disappointment, Alfani nodded. The boy opened his mouth to reply just as Kayci tugged his hair particularly hard, and all the boy could do was moan.* "Very well we shall go meet with him in his office. I suppose you can bring him if you want Miss Kayci." *The woman turned and winked at him, she then grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and began dragging him behind her. Kyrie made sure to stay just behind them as they made their way to Dorian's office. It offered him the best view.*


	8. Chapter Eight

*Caramia was comfortable. he was wrapped around someone that smelt safe and of home, back when he roamed the forests as a lion. After a few moments of basking in the warmth another scent permeated the room. Someone was cooking something delicious. It smelt sweet but also had an underlying tang. It took a couple of seconds for his brain to boot up and comprehend that someone was cooking in his kitchen. It wouldn't be Axel as he knows he can't cook, and Caramia almost killed him after the last attempt. And it wouldn't be Kyrie as the man wouldn't lower himself to cook anything. Carefully so as to not wake Scarlet, Caramia left the bed and headed to the kitchen, where he found Axel and Fuka sitting at the table watching Maddie, who was over at the stove. Caramia couldn't help but notice that Maddie's skirt had ridden up a little more and showed the roundness of her arse. Noticing also that Axel kept trying to keep his gaze above her hips he decided to act, incase Axel's eyes fall out. Walking up to Maddie he leaned his head over her shoulder to see what she was doing while simultaneously pulling her skirt down.* "What are you doing in My Kitchen." *He all but growled in her ear. Only because he was holding her skirt, did he feel the shiver that went through her.*

*Scarlet whined lightly at the loss of Caramia's warmth. He moved, looking around the room slowly. It took a while for his eyes to readjust to the dull lighting in the room. How long had they been asleep? His chest throbbed painfully, causing him to let out a pained moan. Trying desperately to ignore the pain he felt, he sat up, his hair messed from the sleep, he got up slowly and began to walk towards the kitchen. He could smell food, something delicious*

*Axel let out a soft breath as his Don moved into his line of sight. He couldn't stop himself from looking at the woman's behind, it was right there, very visible. It had nearly broken his brain. Looking to Fuka, he leant closer, speaking slowly* "Do you want a cookie before dinner?" *He was comfortable with Fuka, it was much more relaxing to speak to her, ignoring the sight of his Don with the strange woman*

*Fuka grinned, nodding fast. She had come to realize that if Axel offered her something sweet to eat she should just take it, looking back to the Don and Maddie she tilted her head, turning back to Axel, whispering very softly* “Why is he so very close to her?”

*Maddie shuddered the second the warmth of his body pressed close to her. His growling voice was thick with sleep, and his hands were holding the hem of her skirt. She could feel his fingers lightly brushing her flesh, she could feel the hairs on her body prickle with anticipation* “I’m making dinner, I thought you’d be too tired. It was that or let Fuka and Axel cook.” *She moved the pan away from the heat, turning to look directly into his eyes. She wasn’t much shorter than him. Moving her eyes over his face, she took in every inch, every perfect little cell of his face. In person his eyes were much more spectacular, like honey rimmed with amber and chocolate, there was a sparkle about them that made her heart flutter. She licked her plump rosy lips, placing a gentle hand on his chest* “Is my skirt bothering you, signor? I know it’s a little short, but if you pull it any further down you will expose my entire arse to the room.” *She winked at him, before turning back to the stove to finish the meal* “If you want to be helpful, please get the bowls ready.” *She could feel him still close behind her, it sent shivers through her body all over again*

*Scarlet felt jealousy fill his body, why was Caramia so close to the strange woman from earlier? Why was she cooking? Why did he feel jealous? He stepped into the room, clearing his throat, trying to catch everyone’s attention.*

*Fuka turned, smiling at Scarlet* “You’re up~ here, sit down, you must still be tired.” *She moved over so he could take the seat between her and Axel* “Ms. Maddison is cooking us dinner, it smells sooo good!”

*Caramia turned to do as the minx asked. She knew damn well what reactions she was bringing forth in the men around her. He huffed a laugh as he reached for the bowls. It was as he was working out how many bowls to get down that Caramia realized that the kitchen hadn’t been this full in a long time. He turned to Axel.* “Do we know if Kyrie will be joining us for dinner?”

“No. Maddie has been informed that Kyrie and Kayci are both paying Lord Dorian a visit.”

*As expected Kyrie would not be joining them, it was also surprising that Maddie’s friend was with Kyrie. Caramia couldn’t help but feel a little worried about that development. He began handing individual bowls to Maddie so she could begin serving.* “Are you sure your friend won’t be joining us?”

 

*Soh sighed as he walked through the camp. He organized a group of eight men, he would pair them off to set up the traps while he scouted the actual rift. He hoped by finding out as much as he could about the rift he could use it to win the women over to the Wolfgang. Soh led the men out of the camp it was about a half hours walk to the rift. The men were talking amongst themselves, Soh never usually paid attention to what they gossiped about but they were talking about the women. Apparently one of the men was one of the last to leave as he was watching the busty girl beat the shit out of Axel, the Ozes enforcer. Were they really that strong? As Soh and his men approached the rift the colour of the surrounds began to become washed in a green glow. It gave off a very eerie chill. Soh shivered, the rift seemed to react to their presence, clicking and crackling almost like it was trying to talk. Soh shook his head clear.* “Right Caesar needs the traps set up to catch live prey. Get to it.” *The men dispersed leaving Soh alone with the rift. Soh walked closer to it in order to inspect it. As he got closer he began to feel a pulling sensation, he tried to step backwards to ease the sensation. As he lifted his foot he felt a tug as he lost balance, he then began to claw at the ground to try to get away.* “HELP!!!!” *Soh all but tore his throat out with how loud he screamed. He saw two of his men appear, one of them yelling for him to grab the rope he was going to throw. The rope was thrown and just a Soh lifted his hand to grab it another tug happened pulling him upright and right to the rift. Screaming Soh lifted his arms bracing for impact. Instead he felt like he had just taken a plunge into a half frozen lake. All of his senses were blanked out and all he could feel was cold and a prickling sensation all through his body. What felt like ages and yet at the same time felt like no time at all he landed hard, whacking his head as he collapsed, bringing on complete darkness.*

*Caesar sighed heavily, looking at the moon above him. He wanted to be whole again, he needed it. His prey would make him whole again, and that was what mattered. Soh had taken men to the strange disturbance at the edge of the forest, that put his mind at ease, but not completely. He wanted to be whole again.*


	9. Chapter Nine

*Maddie moved, dishing out the right amount for each of them into a bowl* “Oh yeah, she’s going to be much too busy.” *She gave him a look, to tell him she knew exactly what happened in that building* “She’s got a lot of stuff to explain to your dear scarecrow.” *Leaning over the table slightly, she placed Axel’s bowl in front of him* “It’s a little sweet, I hope it’s ok.” *She winked at him, savoring the bright red of his cheeks. Looking back at Caramia, she sighed inwardly. It had been so long since she’d been with anyone, she was a little jealous that even Scarlet had snuggled with someone in the last twenty-four hours. Once each bowl was on the table, she sat, moving her food around in her bowl slowly. She wasn’t actually interested in eating right now, the larger than average group was making her a little uncomfortable. Taking a shaky breath, she looked back to Scarlet, her eyes falling to his bandaging* “Those aren’t wrapped correctly.”

*Scarlet frowned. How would the strange woman know if his bandages were wrapped right? He looked at the food in his bowl, frowning more* “What is this? I’ve never seen it before.” *He tilted his head as she answered him,

“Honey soy chicken”

*Those didn’t sound like ingredients that should go together. He slowly took a bite, his eyes flicking between the members of the group on the table. The flavour was spectacular, it made his taste buds dance like there was a party and everyone was invited*

*Axel took a bite of the food in his bowl, his eyes sparkling. It was almost better than the boss’s pancakes. He moved, looking into her eyes* “This is amazing. Thankyou.” *He didn’t know why he felt like he could speak to her, but there was something about her, even if she dressed provocatively, he wanted to speak to her, like his shyness wasn’t as bad. Looking to Fuka, he felt his lip twitch into a small smile* “She cooks a lot better than you.”

*Fuka pouted, her fork still in her mouth. The food was amazing, but axel didn’t need to say it so bluntly. She was getting better, she could almost cut the vegetables right now. Picking up some of the noodles on her fork, she slurped them*

*Maddie smiled, she loved the compliments, but just being in this world was making her happy. Something in the back of her mind prickled, her connection to the rift was stronger than Kayci’s, as magic ran through her veins. She stood up slowly, looking between the group slowly* “I have to go.” *If someone had been messing with the rift, it would take her forever to reopen it, worse, if someone had entered it they would end up in her bathtub, and that was a danger in its own. Picking up her gun from next to the door, she rushed out of the building without another word. She needed to get to Kayci, even if she was too busy messing with the boys on Oscar Wilde street. Pausing as she made it on top of the wall surrounding the Oz’s mansion, she bit her lip. Maybe she should go and check it out herself? It would take her long enough moving through the dark, her eyes weren’t so good in the darkness. Pulling her phone from her satchel she text Kayci, letting her know that she was going to check the rift and she would be back by morning*

 

*Dorian was finalizing all the paperwork for the funerals he had just recently finished conducting when there was a knock at his office door.*

“Master Dorian, Lord Kyrie is here to see you with a guest. He said it was important.”

*Hmm, Man-boy seemed more tense than usual. Then again he disliked Kyrie on principle.* “Of course my Sauseido, show them in.” *Dorian put his papers away, looking up as Kyrie entered. His friend looked well and following his friend was a beautiful curvy woman. As she entered the room he noticed she was dragging someone by their hair, Alfani. The young man was not aware of anything, his face was showing pure bliss, indicating that the woman knew what she was doing. Interesting.* “Please take a seat. Can I offer you both something to drink?” Dorian indicated to the lounge in front of his ornate four poster bed while holding up a decanter of wine.*

“A drink would be lovely thank you Dorian. May I introduce you to Miss Kayci, she was one of two that helped us with the recent skirmish.” Kyrie removed his hat placing it on the side table on his way to the lounge.

“Yes to the wine, thankyou Lord Dorian.”

*Dorian noticed Kayci didn’t relinquish her hold on Alfani and pulled him with her to the lounge. As she sat on the lounge she pulled Alfani so he was resting his head on her lap while kneeling on the floor, only then did she remove her hand from his hair. She then began removing her gauntlets, Alfani whined with the loss of touch. Faster than Dorian could see Kayci slapped one of her gauntlets to the back of his head.*

“Enough.”

*Dorian was shocked by the command in the voice. Looking towards his friend he could see he was just as captivated. Dorian cleared his throat, as much as he would like to play, there was business to attend to.* “So how is it I can help you?”

*Kyrie’s slacks had gotten tight watching Kayci command the blonde man. Locking eyes with Dorian he realized he wasn’t the only one affected. That stirred something in him, a possessiveness he didn’t think he still had. Glad for his friend’s sense of business over pleasure he forced his attention to his friend. Dorian handed him and Kayci a glass before taking the couch opposite them.* “I’d like to know how you know Kayci and her friend Maddie and why we haven’t heard of them before.” *Kyrie paid close attention to his friend’s face, he tended to give away a lot with tiny tells. Unexpectedly Dorian showed surprise and confusion.*

“Oh of course you’d think that, sorry about that Lord Dorian. Mr Kyrie was with Maddie and I as we spoke of a friend of ours, Lord Dorian Pavus, we only referred to him as Dorian so I could see where the mix up happened. Again my apologies.”

*Kyrie noted that she may have sounded sincere but her body language was far from it. In fact she seemed to be radiating smugness. As if to say ‘haha I got one over you.’ Rather than being irritated, Kyrie felt a stirring of a challenge, of something new. Kyrie decided to call her out on it.* “Very well played.” *Kyrie inclined his head and raised his glass as did Dorian. She raised her glass as well in acknowledgement, her other hand had gone back into the blonde locks in her lap.*

“I’ll be keeping score scarecrow. I’ve got to find some form of entertainment while I’m here. Also I was wondering who owned the castle and land to the north east of the tower?”

*Kyrie was surprised by the question. Why would she want to know such details? Were they planning to start a new family. Everyone knew the yellow portion of the city was abandoned not even the desperate resided there.* “No one living has any claim on that portion of the city. The dead from before the city was created reside there and they are relentless with keeping it that way.”

*Kayci was glad no one had claim over the area. Just as she was thinking on how to broach the subject of starting a new family, her phone buzzed indicating a text from Maddie. ‘Sensed the rift, gone to check it out. Will be back in am.’ Hmm someone obviously got curious. She still had no idea why Maddie had chosen to open the rift in the forest anyway. It was all magic, and as Kayci herself didn’t have much magic to begin with she left that all to Maddie.*


	10. Chapter 10

*Caramia blinked at the very fast exit of Maddie. She seemed to have reacted to something intense. Her actions made Axel go on high alert.*

“I’m going to do a quick patrol around the perimeter.”

“Of course.” Caramia gave his ascent. He trusted Axel to inform him of anything untoward. That just left him with Fuka and Scarlet. Fuka was still eating her food oblivious to anything going on where as Scarlet was also looking tense and alert. Caramia wanted to ease that tension, someone that young shouldn’t be shouldering such weights. Remembering what Maddie said about Scarlet’s bandages he decided to tend to the issue. Both to give him something else to think of and to distract the former Grimm.* “Come Scarlet. I’ll help you rewrap those bandages. Fuka once you’re done please go to the cottage and remain there until we say it’s clear.”

“Okay Mr Caramia.”

*Caramia shook his head. He was beginning to question Fuka’s mentality and whether she was in fact born broken in the head. He led Scarlet back to his office where an extensive medical kit was always kept.* “Please make yourself comfortable.” *Caramia pointed to one of the seats.* “You should also remove your shirt, it will make this easier.” *As Caramia got the bandages out and organized he could hear Scarlet remove his mantle and shirt. The fabric making a light swish as Scarlet hung them over the back of the seat. Caramia was beginning to feel that this was quickly escalating to an intimate situation. Turning to face Scarlet, his breath caught at the sight. Scarlet looked vulnerable making the beast within him rise with the need to claim the prey. He choked it down, he couldn’t let that side of himself out. Grabbing his pendant with one hand, he walked over to Scarlet carrying the bandages with the other. Caramia kneeled beside the violet haired youth, he began to pull away the old bandages. Again Scarlet didn’t make a sound even when the old bandage caught on the wound. Finally, the wound was accessible and Caramia began cleaning it with disinfectant. The wound was an angry gaping piece of raw flesh, standing out against Scarlet’s very pale skin. It didn’t sit well with Caramia, especially with the knowledge that this will have to happen again. With the wound cleaned Caramia began to wind the bandage around the small torso. Once done with that he pulled Scarlet to his chest to help ease the pain he must be feeling. It had nothing to do with the fact that he just needed to hold him, to somehow make him his. Caramia knew that the time wasn’t now to act as Scarlet was emotionally compromised, but again the beast within him was clambering to claim the boy.*

*Scarlet blushed, looking away from Caramia. His chest hurt, his brain hurt, he felt like crying. Closing his eyes, he snuggled into the larger male, mumbling* “It hurts,” *Was all he could get out without his voice crackling. He wanted to be protected, he didn’t want to be in charge, he just wanted someone to look after him for a change. Like Hamlin had when he was younger, before the old fool cracked. He mumbled slowly, leaning closer to him* “You looked like you enjoyed being so close to that Maddison woman…” *It made him angry, and very jealous. Why did a new person come into the town and the Oz’s pounce on the opportunity to get close to them. Tears welled in his eyes as he clung to Caramia tighter* “I don’t know why it’s made me feel this way…but it has.” *He sniffled again, moving back to look at Caramia*

 

*Maddie sighed, crossing her arms as she sat in a tree, watching men argue about who was going in after whoever had fallen into the rift. It had shut itself down once they were inside. She sighed, watching as the men shoved at each other, one was holding a rope, which fell just in front of the rift. Sighing, she picked a pinecone from the tree she was sitting in, throwing it at the men. It hit one of the square in the back of the head. She stood, jumping to the next tree. They were obviously members of the Wolfgang. She sighed, moving to play some music on her phone. Until they had a base inside the city this was the safest place she could have opened the rift, on the other end it was inside the bathtub just in case the dogs tried to follow them into the bathroom, though the door had been closed behind them. She hoped that the rift in the bathtub hadn’t moved from where it was* “I’m going to have to go through.” *She threw another pinecone, hitting another man. There were eight of them when she had arrived, six of them, at the second pinecone, ran for it. She chuckled softly, jumping down to a lower branch of the tree she perched in. Placing a hand over her stomach she smiled, glad that she was still in the high ground* “They set traps…hmm…” *She waited, knowing that the men would soon leave, fear obviously filling them*

 

*Soh came awake to the sound of whining close to his head. Opening his eyes, he was faced with a completely different area. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was a spacious cool room; he was lying in some sort of tub that had bits coming off the wall over it. On one side of the room the entire wall was mirrored the other held benches of a sort. Even in the tower there was never any rooms like this. Where was he? Again whining came from what looked like a door. Soh tried to stand, it was quite difficult as he was very dizzy. After standing, Soh grabbed the wall for balance before stepping out of the tub. He then approached the door. The whining had stopped but he could still hear something on the other side. Something was sniffing at the door. Soh slowly opened the door, before he even had it fully opened something barged through, pushing him to the floor. To his surprise it was two dogs with extraordinarily large ears. They seemed to look at him as if he wasn’t who they were expecting.* “Sorry guys I came here by mistake.” *Soh reached out a hand to let them sniff him, to get them used to him and also to show he wasn’t a threat. All of a sudden the dogs perked up and began trying to lick his face. Laughing, Soh pushed them away a bit so he could stand. Soh then headed out the door with the two dogs following him, one kept nipping a little at his feet as if the dog was trying to heard him.* “Easy there. I need to see where I am.” *Soh followed the hall down to an open area that had large windows and things that he couldn’t truly explain. He recognized an eating area towards one side and a, what seemed to be an entertaining area taking up the whole rest of the area.* “Where am I?” *Soh was beginning to feel quite frightened.* “How do I get back?”

 

*It took another hour for the last two men to run away. As they did she jumped down and tapped her foot*

“To the lands and to the skies,

To the paths we all walk.

Bring open the sights,

To where we call home.”

*She practically hissed the command at the spot, moving her hands at the same time to reopen the rift. Slowly, she stepped inside, not knowing what she would find inside*

 

*Maddie stepped through the rift, frowning as she spotted the door was open* “Maker damn you, Einstein! Tesla! Did you get in here and mess with my rift again?!” *She stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her, as she did so the corgis ran up to her, tails wagging wildly. She bent down to scratch their ears* “Aren’t you supposed to stop anyone who comes into our home?” *She walked towards the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe to look at the boy staring around at the strange surroundings* “I’ll take it the rift brought you here.” *She spoke plainly, not bothering to introduce herself* “As you can see we’re in a different world, you’re very lucky our dogs are a little special, or you’d have been torn limb from limb.” *She stepped closer, frowning. There was a little blood on his forehead where he hit his head. Her face softened as she reached out* “I’m Maddison, this is my home, that is my rift, and you need medical attention.” *She spoke kindly, sitting him on one of the dining room chairs, before getting out her supplies to disinfect his wound* “I’ll take you home after I restock my supplies.” *She stated as she finished bandaging his wound* “I suggest you don’t sleep yet, you may have a concussion, you should go and see Dr. Robin when we return.” *She swallowed* “Soh, I need you to ensure no one else messes with my rift until it’s been moved, I know you can do that.” *She smiled at him, before moving out of his sight, back down the hall towards her bedroom. She would get changed into something a little more ‘appropriate’, that wouldn’t leave poor Axel in a blushing mess. Moving carefully she put on a longer skirt, Maddie pulled the front of her skirt up to roughly the same length her previous one had been, she couldn’t stand anything below her knees at the front, this would be the best way to be kinder to the boys without changing her style. She checked the buckles on her corset, nodding when they all fell into place. She sat on her bed, pulling her boots on, zipping them up carefully. Her breasts weren’t bound down as they had been in her previous corset, showing their obvious fullness better under the white shirt she wore. The speaking crystal hung between her breasts, hidden under her clothes. How she missed her friends in Thedus, she placed her hand over the crystal slowly, before letting it go again. This was no time to be upset over her lack of physical contact with anyone. She thought back to how it had felt to have Caramia so close to her, the way he smelt, the way the heat of his body made her tingle. She hadn’t had this strong of a reaction to anyone in a very long time, since she first met Alistair. Sighing, she ran her hand over the length of her scar again. Hopefully she could get closer to someone soon, she didn’t want to be reduced to paying for it in the brothel, she wasn’t rough enough to be a Dom, but she hated being completely submissive. As she lay back to think, she heard her door open slightly. Turning, she growled at it* “Get out.” *She had been expecting the dogs, instead, she found Soh standing in her doorway, looking nervous*

*Soh shuffled on his feet, he was really nervous. He had no idea where this was, only that is was a different world. Could this be where he and Dorothy were originally from?* “What is this world called?” He looked expectantly towards Maddison. He noticed that she had changed her clothes. In his opinion these suited her more, making her more soft and approachable.*


	11. Chapter Eleven

*Axel walked around the perimeter slowly, there was nothing out of the ordinary, what had that strange woman heard that made her leave so quickly. He huffed, remembering the way her thighs had looked under her skirt, just why did she wear something so short? Was it just to gain attention from men? Was she trying to tell them she worked in the same industry as Dorian Grey. He leant against the wall, reaching for his cookies again. At least they made him something sweet to eat*

 

*Kayci tugged Alfani’s hair while she was thinking on the best way to state her intentions. The blonde was silent and pliable, it had been so long since Kayci had any interaction with a true submissive. Kayci was determined to find a way to keep the man, but to do that she needed to have her family set up. To develop a power base and to somehow make a reputation about her and Maddie very quickly. So first thing first – The castle in the yellow district.* “So other than the dead residing there, there is no other claim to the district?” *It wouldn’t do to get rid of the dead if there was a prior claim to the area.*

“No, Mr Kyrie is correct that the dead have been the only ones to ever reside there. Though I do believe the Grimm family tried it once a while ago. No one knows exactly what happened, only that their Don, Hamelin, became reclusive after that.”

*Kayci nodded at Grey’s explanation. So in order to claim the district the dead will be needed to be sent on their way. Luckily for them, her and Maddie knew a very talented necromancer. Kayci decided that she would still need to check out the castle before actually setting plans in motion. The more information she had the better she could plan and ensure that everyone would be safe as well.* “Very well. I can easily deal with the dead. And if I do Maddison and I wish to start a new Family. We both have no intentions of being outright hostile to anyone and we are open to negotiating treaties with any family that wishes it. Maddison and I will not be the only residents of the district once the dead are removed. We have our own soldiers and hierarchy that we adhere to.” *Kayci noticed that Grey was giving her a stink eye, whereas Kyrie was not revealing anything. She did have their undivided attention though, so she decided to keep going.* “Our main goal for coming to this world is to stop the fighting between families. Each family has its territory and can when needed put aside their hostilities to form plans and events, the festivals for example. Also if a threat appears that truly affects the city all the families have been known to come together. Already the bases for a unified treaty is already down.”

*Kyrie didn’t know what to think. Here was someone who was voicing his thoughts. It was why he pushed for the cease fire on Sundays. The fact that he hadn’t needed to push very hard for the contract to be signed from all the families indicated the same thing that Kayci had just voiced. She hadn’t even been here a full day and she was already planning ahead. Having her and Maddison in their own family rather than being a part of an existing was looking to be the most viable plan if they truly wanted to bring about cease fires. Kyrie was beginning to hope. Having someone outside the family that he could plan with, that understood how people think and how to manipulate them, gave him a sense of purpose again. Peace would be what his dear Dorothy of old would want. Kyrie resolved to help Kayci, but he had to be sure she was thinking along the same lines as him.* “Wouldn’t joining one of the families be more prudent in achieving this?” *Kyrie was pleased to see Kayci give him a look to say she was surprised he asked such an idiotic question. Her face then cleared as if she got that it was not that sort of question.*

“No it wouldn’t. It would just give one family more power over others. If we are in our own family, we can organize treaties with other families without the added history and baggage of previous hatreds. A clean slate for treaties to be developed.”

*Kyrie was pleased with the response. The woman knew what she was about, she may be more direct than him but that could work in their favor.* “Very well Miss Kayci, I would like to offer you any assistance the Oz family can provide in helping to set you up.”

*Kayci shook her head.* “Thankyou but I’ll decline, It won’t do us any good to show such friendliness so soon with any one of the families.” *Kayci noticed that Grey had gone over to the wine decanters and was soon heading over to top up hers and Kyrie’s glass. He then topped up his own even though it really didn’t need it. This made Kayci suspicious, turning to Kyrie, he gave a minute head shake proving she had made the right assumption in that Grey had drugged their drinks. At that same moment Alfani had turned his head and gripped her thigh, hard. His deep blue eyes pleading at her, he also gave his head a minute shake. Kayci grinned down at him.* “It’s fine, I know.” *The blonde’s eyes became relieved, he then closed them. Kayci turned back to Kyrie and raised her eyebrow, he nodded in reply.*

*Kyrie was impressed with the blonde, to react like that the boy had to overcome years of conditioning, to do as his master wanted. At Kayci’s raised eyebrow he decided that they would leave, the fact that Dorian tried to drug them indicated that he didn’t agree at all with them. And since he failed at containing them, he would most likely take it out on the blonde. Kyrie, wanting to cement the opinion that Oz family were good friends to have, he decided to buy the blonde for the night. “I do believe we have taken up enough of your time Lord Dorian and we must be on our way.” The man in question was not happy but he hid it well. Hoping Kayci would play along, he reached for the blonde and pulled him towards him by the hair. To his relief Kayci just looked on indulgently, like it was one of the best things she had seen.* “The lady and I would also like to take this one for the night.” *Before he could reach for his wallet, Kayci had pulled something from her pouch. Laying the items on Dorian’s desk, she revealed them to be gold coins, four of them. Dorian lifted them and inspected them.*

“These are almost pure gold, just enough nickel to keep their shape.”

“Of course they are the currency of where we came from it should be enough to cover for the night and the fact we’ll be taking him off the premises. I do prefer to use my own toys.”

*Kyrie was impressed with her acting. She was acting insulted and pompous enough that Dorian wouldn’t question the currency comment. For who uses gold as a currency? Thankfully Dorian nodded and waved for them to leave. They wasted no time in heading back to the mansion as it was very dark out.*


	12. Chapter Twelve

*Hamelin sighed, looking over his plans slowly. He needed to regroup and change his plans. Using the children and animals against the rest of the town was still his best bet, but Scarlet surely would have warned everyone of that. Letting the boy go was probably the worse idea he ever had. Sighing, he looked out of the window. The two new women who invaded the fight had completely changed his plans, he needed to get them onto his side somehow, or take them out. This wasn’t a fight that he planned to lose. Tapping the map again, he closed his eyes. If he had Hansel and Gretel cause a distraction, maybe he could have a few men sneak up on the strangers and end their meddling before it could get much worse. He stood, looking around him, he would take Scarlet out himself, it would be easy, make the child trust him again with kind words then a quick shot to the gut, he nodded, now he had a plan*

 

*Maddie blinked, looking over at Soh* “this is Australia…” *She had to stop herself from snapping at the young man, he was from a different universe. She took a breath, standing up carefully* “Come on, I’ll take you home.” *She shot a glare at the dogs as they shuffled around behind Soh* “You two are in big trouble, anyone who comes through those portals who isn’t me or your mum needs to be ended, or at least wounded. Understand?” *The two corgis just gave her goofy smiles and wagged their tails. She pulled her bedroom door closed, before leading Soh back into the bathroom.* “You see, through a very strong magic, I learnt how to open these rifts into different universes. Currently we have two portals open, the one you stepped through, and one leading to Thedus, we have many good friends there. It was there I learnt how to control the rifts and open others.” *She ran her hand through her hair, standing in the bathroom now, deciding to change her hair. She removed the hair tie carefully, slipping it around her wrist, speaking still* “I suppose you could compare me to the witches in your world, though I’m not exactly the same. I am connected to the rifts, and they to me.” *she smiled, running her brush through her hair. She checked that her earrings still looked right, before pulling her hair over her left shoulder, braiding the long silky locks into a beautiful Dutch braid. She smiled, running her hand through her fringe again lightly, before looking to the confused boy* “It’s ok, you don’t have to understand all this, it’s kinda like word vomit when I explain it anyway. All I will tell you for sure is that no one else can come through this rift, I need you to promise me you’ll keep them away.” *She smiled as he nodded at her, his eyebrows knitted together as he took the information in. She smiled at him, taking his hand* “Let’s get you back home.” *She stepped up into the bathtub, before pulling the young man through the rift and back into the forest.*

 

*Scarlet looked out the window slowly, the sun was beginning to rise. Axel had returned a few hours earlier, but the woman named Maddie still hadn’t returned. He was a little worried that Hamelin had gotten to her, but he didn’t voice his fears. He touched his still aching brand, looking behind him at Caramia. The lion had been going through paperwork for most the night, things that he probably didn’t have to do right away, but he seemed to be at ease while doing it. Scarlet moved, sitting across from him slowly* “Mr. Caramia, what if something bad happened?”

 

*Maddie knocked lightly at the door to the clinic. She smiled as she let herself in* “Dr. Robin?” *She spotted the cloaked man, attending to the injured from the day before, carefully she looked over the injured parties* “Do you need any help wrapping these guys up?” *He nodded, continuing his work. Maddie moved to stand next to the last person, checking his bandages carefully* “These need to be changed, I’m going to put something on the wound to stop the infection.” *She spoke slowly, clearly, smiling warmly at the man lying on the bed. He was obviously in a lot of pain, but he nodded back at her. Reaching for her medical supplies, she pulled a small bottle of peroxide and a bandage out, before soaking it lightly. The peroxide would hurt to begin with, but it was the best antiseptic she had ever seen. As she changed his bandages, she spoke soothingly, asking him questions about himself. He answered as best he could between groans of pain*

*Robin watched the woman silently, she really was a professional, keeping her patient calm while administering the antiseptic and fresh bandages. He had finished all the others before she arrived, so this was a good chance for him to watch her work. As she finished, she slipped the strange brown bottle back into her satchel, her eyes turned to him, smiling kindly. She was wearing different clothes now, less battle ready, she looked kind and inviting. Her eyes held the same kindness that his wife’s had before she was taken from him. absentmindedly he moved his ring on his finger, looking away from her* “Thank you for your assistance. I would like to know where you learnt your practice.”

“I learnt it where I was born, it is standard practice to have some form of first aid knowledge. I learnt much more in Thedus, when I met my friends. Kayci also gets injured a lot, and sometimes we don’t have a healer, so that leaves me.”

*She was smiling at him still. Why was she still smiling so warmly? Did she expect to gain something from him? she moved back towards the door*

“We can talk more later, I should get back to the Oz’s and see if Kayci figured everything out. We had a few small issues through the night that I want to inform her about.” *She winked at him, before leaving, the scent of her perfume lingering in the clinic, almost breathing new life into the cold building*

*Maddie walked along the rooves again, finding her way back to the Oz’s mansion easily. She watched as the people began their days, it was Friday afternoon when they arrived, if she remembered correctly, that made the current day Saturday. She felt her face split into a wide grin again, like the cat who got the cream. Sunday meant being able to walk around without having to be on such high guard. Walking along the wall surrounding the Oz’s mansion, she noticed there were more soldiers around, she wondered if this were simply because Hamelin was around, or if she and Kayci were the reason. Shrugging, she decided that sitting on the wall to wait for one of the main men to come out would be more rewarding. She laid back, closing her eyes as the sun kissed her cheeks with a warm morning glow*

 

*Soh returned to the camp as soon as his feet touched the forest floor. He wanted nothing to do with that rift. Or even the women that come from it. He wants to stay here, that’s all he and Dorothy wanted. As he returned to camp Caesar ran up to him and grabbed him painfully by the shoulders.*

“Where have you been!”

*Soh didn’t know how to respond. It was confusing and scary, he didn’t want to leave he couldn’t leave them. The thought petrified him. He was so caught up in himself that he didn’t notice that Caesar had dragged him to his tent. Not until Caesar’s larger frame encompassed his, blocking out the rest of the world, only then did he begin to break apart. All he could say was that he was sorry that he didn’t want to leave and he was sorry. It was all he could say. Soh felt Caesar hug him tighter.*

*Ceasar held Soh tighter, he had been gone, completely gone, for the whole night. It had scared him more than he would like to admit. His only friend disappearing from his senses brought the situation to new light. He moved back, looking at Soh’s eyes* “Why are you so afraid?”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

*Kayci awoke to the sun shining through the window and a warmth at her side. Kyrie had offered a room at the Oz mansion for her and Alfani to stay for the night. Alfani was still asleep, his lithe form curled at her side. Kayci sighed, she didn’t want him going back to the Grey man. She refused to call the man by his first name as it was the same as her best friend’s. Getting up and tucking the blankets back around Alfani, Kayci got dressed and headed down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Hopefully Maddie had returned from her errand. Kayci wanted to look at the castle and get the ball rolling on bringing people over from Thedus as soon as possible. She also wanted to ask Kyrie if Alfani could stay until they had got set up. She considered the young man to be hers and the idea of what the Grey man could do to him didn’t sit well and raised her blood lust. Last night Kayci had asked Alfani for his safe word and the young man had no idea what that was or and after hearing the explanation didn’t understand why he would need one. Kayci was very dominate and could be quite intense in the bedroom but even she knew the submissive should always have the power to stop any activities if they so wished. It was all part of being a Dom, to take care of the Sub in repayment for using their body. And if the Dom was known to go too far a third party should be present to ensure the safety of the Sub. It really pissed Kayci off when playing wasn’t done safely. Calming herself down, Kayci entered the kitchen.* “Morning.”

*Kyrie looked up at the greeting.* “It is indeed morning, how very perceptive of you.” *He gave Kayci a bland smile. The woman just glared at him.*

“It’s better than saying good morning. There’s no such thing as a good morning.”

*Kyrie watched as she filled the kettle and placed it on the hob. Obviously the woman was not a morning person. Her silk of her outfit was creased and her corset wasn’t done as tightly. Her hair was an absolute mess, it was a wonder how she got it the way she had it yesterday. She also wasn’t wearing her gauntlets or boots, this made her shorter, she maybe just reached 5”. It was astonishing someone that small could be so powerful. Once she had made her tea she sat down across from him.* “Did you sleep well?” *Kyrie asked her, lifting his eyebrow to indicate he was curious about Alfani.*

“We didn’t do much as he had no idea how to go about playing safely. I intend to teach him of course.” *Kayci looked at Kyrie.* “How much do you think Grey would want for him if I were to purchase him as mine?”

*Kyrie was not expecting that. Especially how she growled out the word ‘mine’. It seemed she had a possessive streak, but he could also see that she knew that if Dorian got Alfani back he would hold him over Kayci’s head. She had no intention of returning him. Remembering the gold pieces she gave Dorian last night he began to guesstimate.* “Those gold pieces you gave him, should be enough to buy you another night without having to pay more. Gold is rare in our city so if you can find something else to pay him with I would appreciate it. What do you have in the way of tradeable metals?”

“Silver and copper are the other forms of payment. Or could I exchange them with your family for currency of this city.”

*Exchange metals for currency with the family, it would be like buying weapons and munitions in raw form. The Oz district has some of the best weapon smiths it might be the best way to go about it. Kyrie began calculating an exchange system in his head.* “What is the net weight of gold in your coins?”

“The net weight of gold is 2grams per coin. The silver is also 2grams, whereas the copper is 3grams” *Kayci handed one of each coin to Kyrie so he could feel the weights of them.*

“We use paper money called yen. One of these gold coins could be exchanged for about 400 yen. The silver is more valuable as it has many uses and is worth about 700 yen. The copper you’re looking at about 100 yen.” *Kyrie inspected the coins, they had decorative designs on both sides and though light he could see they would easily become cumbersome when accumulated.*

“Oh thank the Maker. Paper money. You have no idea how heavy these get after a while. Okay I’ll think about it. I don’t suppose you have a bathroom I can freshen up in?”

*Kyrie nodded, standing to show her. He went to hand her back the coins and she waved it off.*

“Keep them you can take them to an appraiser to get them verified and weighted properly. If I have one more night without worry we have time to hash out a proper exchange contract.”

“Thank you for the thought I will give you some funds for them before you leave so you at least have a fall back.” *Kyrie then led her to the guest bathroom before heading up to Caramia’s office to talk to his Don.*

 

*Caramia blinked at Scarlet’s query. It was a legitimate concern but somehow Caramia knew the girl could take care of herself, and that if anything did happen to her, her friend would surely tear apart whoever was responsible. Noticing the worry in the red eyes, Caramia sighed.* “If she hasn’t returned by mid-morning I’ll have scouts sent out to look for.” *The fact was Caramia was worried, it was what had kept him up most of the night. He hated not being able to do anything, so the paperwork kept him from doing anything, as Kyrie would say, idiotic. As he stood to pour Scarlet a glass of water Kyrie entered the room. The scarecrow was smiling but also seemed to have a lot on his mind. The green haired man turned to Scarlet.*

“I’m sorry Scarlet but I must speak with our Don on some important issues.”

*Caramia was about to protest but Kyrie turned towards him and gave him the look. Whatever Kyrie wanted to talk about it really was important. Nodding Caramia went back to his seat behind the desk.* “Please help yourself to the kitchen Scarlet.” *The boy nodded as he finished putting on his mantle.*

“I will Thank you.”

*Turning his attention to Kyrie, Caramia clasped his hand around his pendant. It always helped him to centre himself when faced with something that made him uneasy.* “What did you find out?” *Caramia braced himself for some bad news. He noticed Kyrie pulling at his glove, never fully pulling it off fully before pulling it back on. It was one the very few tells the scarecrow had, it usually indicated that he wasn’t fully in the room, that he was making a number of plans.*

“They are not our enemies. They wish to take ownership of the Castle in the yellow district and surrounding lands to start a new Family. The reason they wish to do this is to lay foundations for peace between the families. They are not from this world, in fact they are like our dearest, from another world entirely.”

*To say Caramia was surprised was an understatement.* “Th..They..what?” Caramia took a breath. It was not at all Caramia thought. The mention of another world sent him right back to the past. And the fact they wanted the yellow district had to be more than a coincidence. But still there was a reason no one had a claim to that district.* “They do know about the ghosts and that right?”

*Kyrie nodded, he himself was curious on how they were going to deal with the infestation.* “Yes, Miss Kayci seems confident in dealing with them safely. Miss Kayci also has access to raw materials to trade for money.” *As he said this he passed over the silver coin. Caramia held it up his surprise clearly showing on his expressive face.* “It is used as money where she’s from, I have secured the rights to a trade contract. She has given me these to have evaluated so we can make it a legitimate contract. Contrary to how she acts, she is quite smart.”

*Caramia raised an eyebrow. A compliment about intelligence from Kyrie is not something that happened, ever. The woman must have made a hell of an impression. Caramia looked at the other coins. They were good quality metals. So it seemed they had an alliance with the women, one less thing to worry about. Now he just had to worry about Hamelin.* “And what did you find out from Lord Dorian?” *Caramia didn’t like the association Kyrie had with the man but he understood the necessity for it. At the question Kyrie huffed out a laugh.*

“I do believe we may have an enemy in the good priest. He tried to drug both myself and Miss Kayci. I think he doesn’t agree with the alliance we can form with the women. What was surprising was the fact that Alfani, the blonde I sometimes bring home, warned us. Even though both Miss Kayci and I were aware, you do realize how difficult that was for the boy.”

*Caramia nodded.*

“Well we left soon after that so I didn’t get any information from the man. The boy will be also staying here until Miss Kayci is ready for him to move in with them. I think helping to set up the women should be our priority. I will call for a meetings of the family where they can introduce themselves and lay down their plans.”

*Caramia sighed, gain one ally and gain their enemies.* “Very well, I’ll leave that to you.” *He smiled at Kyrie.* “Just like I always do.” *Caramia was glad Kyrie smiled in return at the old joke.*


	14. Chapter Fourteen

*Scarlet pushed the food around on his plate, he wasn’t sure what else he could do. He wasn’t fit enough to do anything yet, and he knew he had no right to sit in on the meeting with Caramia. Sitting in the kitchen like this, he felt so lonely*

 

*Maddie fiddled with her phone, listening to “Lightning Crashes” by Live, waiting to see anyone come out of the building. Kayci hadn’t been in contact with her yet, but she wasn’t concerned, she knew that if they had been at the brothel she surely got lucky last night. That made her angry, why was it that her friend seemed to be able to actually land action, yet she could try and try but not be able to get the physical appreciation she wanted. Her breathing quickened at the thought, tears pricking at her eyes. was she still unattractive? Was there something about her that repelled people? Her breathing sped up more, her anxiety attack in full effect. As she began to panic she fell from the wall, landing heavily in the bushes, just as Kayci walked out of the front door* 

 

“Shit!” *Kayci ran to where she had seen her friend fall. The only times that Maddie would fall like that was when she was having either a panic or anxiety attack or a combination of both. Kayci looked around as she ran trying to see if she could find a physical trigger. She couldn’t see one as she was approaching Maddie she saw Axel come racing around the gate.*

“I saw her fall, I looked but couldn’t see an attacker anywhere.”

*Kayci held up her hand to keep Axel back. The last thing Maddie needed was strangers seeing her this way.* “Stay back okay. I don’t think it was an attack I’ll go to her to find out.” *Kayci saw Caramia bolt out the door his destination obvious.* “Please keep everyone away until I’ve found out, okay Axel?” *To her relief the tall man nodded and went to head off Caramia. Kayci got to the bushes she thought she saw Maddie land in.* “Maddie? Maddie its Kayci, I’m coming in okay.” *Kayci kept her voice light. She never really knew how to truly deal with Maddie’s attacks, she usually left that up to Maxwell. He always knew exactly how to act. As Kayci got close she had to dodge a rock.*

“No not you. #sniffle# It’s not fair.”

*Knowing from experience that when Maddie said no, she really meant NO. Kayci backed out of the bushes. Once out she turned to Caramia and Axel, both had concerned looks. Kayci shook her head, looking at Caramia, an idea formed. The lion was a lot like Maxwell both in demeanor and structure he might have better luck coaxing her out. She would have to explain the problem though.* “Caramia I’m going to need your help. But first I must ask both of you to promise that this remains between us. Promise me this.”

*Caramia’s heart was thudding loud and hard. When he first saw Maddison fall, he feared the worst. It was a relief when Kayci reappeared from the bushes but his worry increased with her request.* “Of course I promise.” *Caramia looked to Axel.*

“I Promise.”

*Good man* “What do you need me to do?” *Caramia prepared himself.*

“Maddie needs someone to talk her out of an anxiety attack. She has been bullied and rejected to such extents that she gets caught in her own head and can’t see anything positive about herself. Her best friend is usually the one to talk her out of the attack, but it would just take too long to get him. If you could try it would be a big help Caramia.”

*Caramia was shocked. How could anyone bully someone like Maddison? It didn’t seem possible, yet her friend was quite clearly unsettled by it. He nodded and waded straight into the bushes. He also understood why Kayci had asked him. If she knew about his history she would also know how he suffered similar attacks. When he came across Maddison, she was curled into a ball with one hand gauging at the dirt by her feet. Caramia had no idea on what to say, so like in all situations he went with his instincts. He sat down next to her and took her dirty hand and pulled her towards him. Wrapping both his arms around her he lifted her onto his lap, much like he did with Scarlet the night before. The girl was crying, shoulders shaking with the effort of controlling herself.* “It’s fine to let go. Both Axel and Kayci will keep everyone away. It’s just us, so let it go.” *Caramia started humming. It was an old song, Dorothy called it Over the Rainbow. She used to sing it to him to calm him down when he was so frightened he couldn’t think straight. As he hummed he began to undo her braid so he could card his hand through her hair. Kyrie still does it for him whenever he had particularly bad days and it always made him calmer.*

*Maddie sniffled slightly, thought her body relaxed at the touch and warmth from the stranger. The way he stroked her hair reminded her of Max, she nuzzled her face into his chest. Her body hurt from the fall, she had landed pretty hard before she managed to pick herself up slightly. Kayci had tried to come in, she didn’t want to see Kayci right now, even if she was one of her best friends, there was nothing she could say that would have made her feel better. The thought that she was still running on a dry spell hurt her. what if people really did just see her as nothing, she had changed herself so much since her childhood, lost all the weight, grew her hair out, learnt how to be useful in almost any situation, yet people still just used Her. her darkest fear was that Kayci and Max were doing the same thing, that one day she’d wake up and they’d tell her to leave, just like everyone else. It didn’t help that because of her personality she was so sexually driven, that she so desperately craved physical attention. Her dirty hand moved up and cupped Caramia’s cheek very lightly. Her breathing began to slow, her attack drawing to a close. She moved a little in his lap, though her cheeks were still stained with her tears, she looked deep into his eyes. she didn’t know what else to do, she just looked into his soul. He was similar to her, he had attacks, he had issues of his own, yet he managed to be so cheerful and smile so easily. Smiling always made her face hurt, even when she was truly happy, it hurt her to smile too openly. She did it though, she put up that front. For Caramia, she let her guard down, she let the mask slip away, allowed him to see how truly broken inside she was. As she realised this, her eyes dropped from his, she couldn’t take looking into those beautiful golden orbs, knowing he was thinking her pathetic, or weak for her actions. Taking a shaky breath, she moved to try to pull away, would they notice if she left and went back to Thedus? Kayci would hit her, tell her off, but would anyone really care? Tears slipped down her cheeks again, her body moving without her say so, trying to pull away from the insanely attractive man who tried to comfort her* “Why are you helping me?” *The words were broken, as a child’s when they were truly afraid. A lump formed in her throat, causing her to gasp for air. Why couldn’t she control herself like a normal person? She knew acting this way would mess with the rifts, but there was no way to stop herself, nothing she could do to fix the attack as it worsened again. The tears came quicker now, the ugliest sound leaving her throat as she sobbed harder. Caramia hadn’t said anything else, he just continued to attempt to hold her. Would he ever like her after seeing this attack? Would any of them?*

 

*Axel looked to the short woman next to him* “Why is this happening? No one attacked her? she’d been sitting up there for an hour.” *He stated it plainly, as if it were common knowledge. He looked back to the bushes, he could hear her crying, the sounds of her broken sobs almost echoing inside him* “I don’t understand.”

*Kayci sighed. It was always hard to explain such things to people who had never experienced them before. She even had difficulty understanding anxiety attacks sometime. Panic attacks she could understand as there was usually something physical to deal with, whereas anxiety was internal.* “I truly don’t understand it myself but it is something that Caramia understands. All we can do is make sure no one interrupts them. I’m going to go back inside, there really isn’t anything I can do.* “Kayci resolved to get the yellow district settled and under control as soon as possible so she could bring over their friends from Thedus. She hated seeing her friend be brought down by something she couldn’t defend her from. While they were in Thedus Maddie had Maxwell Trevelyan to lean on. Max suffered from the same sort of attacks and knew exactly how to calm Maddie down. She entered the kitchen to find Scarlet looking lost. He seemed to be making a great attempt at ‘not’ eating his breakfast. It seemed everybody was falling over their emotions. Kayci went to the bread box and began making toast, she then turned to Scarlet.* “Hey, you doing okay kid?” *Even knowing that Scarlet was older than her by far, Kayci couldn’t but help but see him as teen. He looked very young, well he did until he looked at you. His eyes showing his true age and experience. He jumped at her query but didn’t look up from his food. Kayci sighed then decided since she couldn’t help her friend that she would at least try to help someone else. She took the toast out and set it aside, so much for breakfast. Kayci walked around to behind Scarlet and hugged him from behind. Maddie was always telling her that a hug could solve anything.*

 

*Caramia didn’t stop his stroking and only hugged her tighter, her question almost breaking him.* “I’m helping because I want to. That’s it. Well also because I can’t let someone as beautiful as you hurt alone.” *Caramia took in a deep breath. This wasn’t something he spoke about with anyone except Kyrie.* “I also have moments where I can’t breathe, where the air doesn’t come and the thoughts of those around me become suffocating. That all I can think about is failure, that all I can hear is myself pointing out all the flaws and all the reasons why I would be left alone again. I have days I rush into Kyrie’s or Axel’s rooms just to prove to myself they haven’t left. I panic when they go out on errands and don’t return on time, thinking this is it they’ve given up on me, the coward.”  *Caramia knew all too well how these fears could paralyze. He couldn’t help it he tucked Maddie in closer, the thought of being alone close to the surface. Through the bushes he could still see Axel standing guard. Yes, his friends wouldn’t leave him, he knew that. Caramia could feel Maddison begin to calm down, he moved her so he could stand and lift her at the same time.* “Come now let’s go somewhere more comfortable.” Caramia left the bushes with Maddie in his arms. He nodded at Axel to let him know things were okay and that he could stand down. He then headed inside, intent on going to his office.*

*Maddie hid her face against his shoulder as he carried her, had he really just called her beautiful? She felt herself relax more, chewing the inside of her bottom lip* "Thankyou... For sharing... And for calming me down..." *She didn't loosen her own grip on him, content to stay in his arms for the rest of the morning.*


	15. Chapter Fifteen

*Alfani awoke in a bed that wasn’t his. This wasn’t unusual but being tucked in under a thick blanket and not in pain was. As he took in the room he began to remember the night before. Master Dorian was going to be extremely angry with him, this usually led to Alfani being treated by Doctor Robin. Which would lead to Master Dorian being even more angry because he couldn’t work while healing. Alfani didn’t want to leave the bed but he knew he had to. He had to get back to the brothel before the time was up. Pulling down the blanket he spotted his clothes hanging neatly over the dresser. He remembered the conversation about safe words and safe play that he had with Kayci. She didn’t play with him last night but she was insistent that he share the bed with her. Usually if a client wasn’t happy or finished playing with him he was made to sleep on the floor, the only exception was Mr Kyrie. He was confused. Alfani got dressed and headed downstairs. Whenever he stayed over Mr Kyrie allowed him to take some fruit from the kitchen for the walk home. The Oz family always had the best fruit. As Alfani entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Miss Kayci hugging Mr Scarlet.* “Excuse me.” *Alfani didn’t know why but he felt hurt. As he stepped backwards to leave Miss Kayci called to him.*

“Hold it Alfani, have you had breakfast yet?” 

*Miss Kayci had let Mr Scarlet go and was heading towards him. She reached out and pulled him to her. Alfani noticed that she was actually very short, it wasn’t something he noticed last night. Miss Kayci stood to just under his chin. She then began dragging him to the table forcing him to sit.*

“What do you want Alfani? There’s toast, cereal or fruit.” 

*Alfani was confused, why was she keeping him here? he had to get back. Something must have shown on his face as she came back to him and cupped his face.*

“It’s fine apparently I bought you for two nights. Well that’s according to Kyrie so I can’t be sure. Either way your mine now, so.” *She kissed his forehead.* “What would you like for breakfast?” 

*He was… hers… He was hers… he… belonged to her. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy before. He had to keep her wanting him, he had to answer.* “Fruit please Mistress.” *Oh no did he do something wrong, his mistress shook her head. Her eyes bore into his.*

“You will call me Kayci unless I tell you otherwise. Understood.” 

*Her voice was steel.* “Yes Kayci.”

“Good boy.” 

*Another kiss to the forehead before she moved off to make breakfast. Alfani felt grounded, he noticed Mr Scarlet staring at Mi… Kayci.*

*Scarlet looked between Alfani and Kayci, confused* "I-I'm fine... Why did you... Hug me?" *He did feel lost, but how had she known, he sighed* "I'm at a loss for what to do with myself right now... I can't fight yet, and Mr. Caramia is busy." *He wanted to snuggle into the large blonde again, he felt so safe with him* "Is your friend alright? She didn't return last night... I'm a little worried about her too."

*Kayci returned to the table with a plate of mixed fruit that she had cut up. Sitting next to Alfani, she placed the plate between them.* “Eat up.” *Kayci then turned her attention back onto Scarlet.* “I may be a little emotionally stunted but even I could see you were hurting. My friend Maddie always says that physical contact is the best way to start, so I hugged you.” *Kayci smiled at Scarlet, being sure to keep her eyes from making true contact. Whenever she tries to comfort people she’s found that her eyes tended to freak them out more. Kayci sighed.* “Maddie will be alright, she had a bit of a tumble off of the main wall around the mansion but Caramia is tending to her.” *Kayci noticed Scarlet looked a bit more despondent after that comment. Kayci tilted her head in thought. She began to realize that the kid was probably in need of physical reassurance and she knew that Maddie wouldn’t say no to someone who needed that.* “I’m sure Caramia could use a hand. Why don’t you go help them?” *The boy looked surprised at the request.* “Go on, they’re by the front gates.” *Kayci watched him leave. Hopefully having something to do will ease his emotions and get him out of his head. She turned to Alfani and rested her head against his shoulder.* “Why do people make emotions so complicated?” *She sighed and sat back up. Kayci was gladdened to see that Alfani had eaten all the fruit.* “I’m going to go out shortly to scout the yellow district. You’re welcome to join me.”

 

*Caramia had just settled on the lounge with Maddie when there was a timid knock on his door.* “Enter.” *Thinking it was Kyrie, Caramia was surprised to find that it was Scarlet.*  
“Um, Miss Kayci said I could be of some help.”

*Caramia was glad the other woman had the foresight that he might need help. He was still holding Maddie but her scrapes and grazes needed to be cleaned and tended to.* “Thank you Scarlet. There’s a first aid kit in the cabinet, if you could get it and start cleaning her scrapes.” *Caramia huffed out a laugh as Scarlet raced to comply.*


	16. Chapter Sixteen

*Kyrie arrived at the Tower after visiting all the heads of the families, except for the Grimm family. He wasn’t that stupid. Thankfully Pashet would bring the two Grimm children that evening for the gathering of the families. Kyrie was a bit worried about gathering the families all in one place so soon after Hamelin made his intentions clear. But this was something that needed to be done in person and not via messengers. As he started up the road that would take him to the mansion he noticed Kayci walking towards him with her arm linked through Alfani’s. The woman waved to him so he stopped walking and waited for them to approach.* “And where might I ask, are you headed?” *Kyrie had an idea where but it was always good to confirm such assumptions.*

“We’re off to check out the yellow district. I want to have a clear idea of what’s going on there so I can plan accordingly. And since I don’t actually know this place well yet, Alfani agreed to be my guide.”

“I see.” *Kyrie guessed there was another reason why the woman brought her pet along. One he could understand, until she has actually fully purchased the boy, Dorian was well in his rights to take him back. And for a strange reason that didn’t agree well with Kyrie. It would be something he needed to think on. Kyrie would also be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t curious about the yellow district.* “I have set up a meeting for this evening at the Boots meeting hall. Having more information would be a smart move on your part. I should also accompany you so you have a witness to your report.” *Kyrie was not disappointed.*

“Sure the more the merrier they say.” *Kayci was glad someone else was accompanying them. It was always easier to hide the fact that she had absolutely no sense of direction. She could read maps, but unless the map was directly in front of her, she couldn’t translate it to directions. She usually relied on Maddie for that. But if there were truly ghosts and such, having Maddie along would be a really bad idea. Kayci was more sensitive to the dead and all things spiritual, but she didn’t have strong ties to her emotions like Maddie. Allowing Kayci to act without hindrance around them and get the job done. Kyrie had already started walking in the direction they needed to go, so Kayci took a few quick steps to catch up, not letting go of Alfani as she did so.*

 

*Maddie whined lightly as scarlet disinfected her cuts and scrapes, the worse of them on her arms and legs. There were a few on her back, but she didn’t feel like disrobing without being asked. The violet haired boy was very gentle, keeping his actions smooth and precise. It made her smile more. She hadn’t truly gotten a good look at him yet, his skin was pale, which made his hair and eyes more striking. He was truly beautiful, it made her lolicon side act up, she knew he was a lot older than her, but that didn’t mean anything, he looked so young and innocent. Biting her lip lightly, she looked at Caramia again, mumbling slowly* “I’m so sorry I’m taking up so much of your time, you must have more important things you need to be attending to.” *She felt guilty, not only because she had an attack out of the blue, but because she was taking up their time when she should be helping Kayci organize things*

*Scarlet looked over her body again, there was one large gash he hadn’t been brave enough to ask about, it was on her left breast, hidden under her white shirt, though the shirt was slowly turning red. He turned his eyes back to Caramia, before looking back at her chest. It wasn’t polite to ask her to take her shirt off, and he had never seen a woman’s naked breast, he cleared his throat, looking away with red cheeks* “I cant do that one, Mr. Caramia…could you?” *He felt flustered and didn’t know what else to say, he needed Caramia to deal with it*

*Caramia had to hold his breath so as not to burst out laughing. Scarlet had a real nice blush going on. Caramia pulled the woman’s shirt down to expose the wound, it wasn’t even that far down on her breast.* “You should be able to reach it now.”

*Maddie huffed slightly, her smile quickly turning into a frown* “You don’t have to be so callous.” *She looked away as Scarlet gently disinfected and covered the wound. There was a fire growing inside of her, angry that the attractive reddish blonde had been so insensitive about pulling her shirt down. Once the wound was covered, she moved, crossing her arms* “Scarlet, it’s no big deal, I have a bra on anyway, you wouldn’t have seen anything too…naked.” *She sighed, feeling her anger dissipating, turning back into sadness* “Besides, it’s been forever since anyone’s wanted to see them, so why would now be any different?” *She knew she was being slightly manipulative, trying to draw a compliment out of one of the men, but she needed the confidence boost*

*Scarlet blushed more, moving to sit on the couch next to them. Why would anyone not want to see her? She was absolutely stunning, very different from anyone he knew, even Fuka wasn’t in the same league, though it was obvious that she had been working on herself. Her eyes held a fear of rejection only someone who had been truly hurt could have held. He glanced at Caramia before looking back to her* “Ms. Maddison, I-I’m sorry…I couldn’t do that myself… I haven’t got…the experience of Caramia.” *He sighed, it was true, he had no experience in adult affairs, he had always been babied by Hamelin, and since he had been in charge he hadn’t had the opportunity to widen his experiences, he knew in general what happened in an adult relationship, but not exactly how those things worked. He sighed, leaning on Caramia’s shoulder. The redhead had moved to stroke Maddison’s hair again, though he didn’t say anything. Scarlet nuzzled into his arm, finding it comforting to just be close to someone*

*Maddie blinked slowly, she hadn’t realised just how damaged the poor boy was, she moved, running a hand through his hair lightly* “I’m sorry, I forget sometimes that other people have serious issues too.” *She felt her cheeks heat up slightly as he shifted her eyes to look at her* “Thank you very much for tending to my injuries, those bushes weren’t as soft as they looked, I really needa watch what I’m doing.” *She half joked, shifting her eyes to Caramia now* “Thank you so much for bringing me out of my attack, I’m so grateful to have someone around who knows what it’s like… I had no idea.” *She moved, kissing his cheek very softly, just to the left of his lips* “I owe you a debt of thanks.” *A small smirk formed on her lips* “And you need to redo my hair, you have no idea how long it takes me to braid this.” *It was in that moment she realised that she hadn’t slept in over twenty four hours. Her eyes felt heavy, tired out from the emotional morning. She leant forward, kissing Scarlet’s cheek as well, smiling softly at him*

*Scarlet blushed darker, reaching up to touch his cheek very softly. Her lips had been so soft, like petals of a flower. He hid his face against Caramia’s side, embarrassed at his reaction. He couldn’t say anything to her, he had no idea what would be appropriate. He just snuggled tighter into Caramia, hoping that this was all some kind of dream*

 

*Axel paced slowly, he had returned to Dr. Robin’s clinic to have his injuries checked over and rebandaged since Caramia had taken the woman into the mansion. He didn’t truly understand why she had fallen from the wall, he wasn’t very connected with his emotions, so he couldn’t understand how someone could be in emotional turmoil. He continued to pace back and forth in the clinic, waiting for his turn. Dr. Robin was very busy, since the battle the day before, it was only fair that he wait his turn*

*Robin huffed, if Axel kept walking back and forth like that he would knock something over. He walked over and gripped the tinman’s shoulder* “Stop, I will get to you as soon as I can, but you need to stop pacing in my clinic.” *He frowned at the large man before going back to his work. He replaced any bandages that needed replacing, and administered any medication that was required before turning his attention back to the tinman. He sighed, smiling under his mask. The large man had begun nibbling at a cookie, trying to take his mind off of sitting down at a guess. He walked over and checked his wounds, smiling* “These are fine, you have Scarlet with your family now yes? He will be able to tend to these wounds, as would Ms. Maddison, she has skills I haven’t seen in another in a long time.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

*After about a half an hour of walking, Kyrie was glad to have reached the entrance to the yellow district. Kayci and her pet had been talking nonstop and it was starting to grate on his nerves. As soon as they approached the fence, the talking stopped. Kyrie closed his eyes and took a breath. He opened his eyes to see that Kayci had walked right up to the old wrought iron gate. In fact, the entire fence surrounding the yellow district was made of wrought iron. This allowed any passerby to see the restless spirits that roamed the lush, fertile hills. Kyrie suppressed a shiver, the spirits he could see were slowly making their way towards the gate. He was beginning to second guess his need to give in to his curiosity. The blonde man had burrowed himself into Kyrie’s side as soon as the spirits had appeared. Looking at Miss Kayci, Kyrie couldn’t help but wonder at what she had seen to be not afraid of such things. The lady in question turned back to them.*

“Smart, whoever encased this area in wrought iron. Most supernatural creatures are weakened by the metal and spirits in particular can’t cross it.” *Kayci tilted her head back at the gate. Already there was a large congregation of spirits, she could tell they weren’t truly malicious but she couldn’t let them roam at leisure. She realized she had to climb over the gate if she wanted to get inside. There was no way she was going to break the boundary keeping the ghosts at bay. Great, climbing. She turned back to Kyrie.* “Don’t suppose you can give me a boost up?” *In reply the taller man looked at her quizzically.*

“Why not just open the gate?”

“Because the wrought iron is keeping them in. If I open the gate, we’ll be letting them out of the district to roam as they please. So I need to go up and over.” Kayci noticed also that Alfani was quite frightened, clinging to Kyrie’s side. “Don’t worry as long as you stay on this side they can’t hurt you.” *She gave them a reassuring smile.*

“But what about you Miss Kayci?”

*Kayci just shrugged her shoulders.* “I’ve done this sort of thing before.” *Memories of the Fallow Mire in Thedus came clearly to her. For some reason the dead congregated around her so she was often used as a lure. With a look to Kyrie, Kayci braced herself for climbing. Heights were not her thing, thankfully the gate only stood about 7 foot tall. Kyrie came up to her and linked his hands for her to step in.*

*Alfani wasn’t comfortable with what Kayci was doing. What if she never came back? As if she could read his thoughts, as she landed on the other side, she turned to face them.*

“I should be gone for about an hour. If I’m not back in about two hours, you’ll have to get Maddie.”

*She smiled then turned and began wading through the spirits not reacting at all to walking straight through them. Alfani looked to Mr Kyrie and noticed his very serious expression. Alfani let him go and decided to make himself comfortable on some old rubble nearby. He could still see Kayci making her way through the spirits. He settled in for a long wait.* 

*Maddie sighed, walking along the wall, she wasn’t exactly comfortable with Kayci going off to the yellow district alone, she and the boys had napped after they finished bandaging her. looking towards the yellow district, she sighed, it had been long enough, she hated waiting. Collecting her gun, she headed out, sticking to the rooftops finding her way to the district easily. As she arrived at the fence, she shuddered. She could hear their moans and screams, every sound the spirits made, even if she couldn’t see them clearly. She dropped from her high perch next to Kyrie, clearing her throat* “Wanna explain to me why my friend is in there alone, Scarecrow? And how exactly she got in there? Kayci doesn’t climb well….”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

*Kayci was wading through the spirits, very thankful that she was always running hot. Every time a spirit passed through her she’d catch a glimpse of who they once were. It seemed these spirits were once known as munchkins. It seemed that when Dorothy didn’t go home she unbalanced the magic a lot more than what Kayci and Maddie thought. The more spirits that passed through her, the more she realized all they wanted was to know Why? As she got closer to the castle the spirits began to thin out. Kayci stopped to really look at the castle. It was a cliché castle, with high parapets and many towers, which meant stairs.* “Yipee more climbing. Suck it up Kayci.” *She mentally prepared herself for what lay beyond the non-existent doors. As soon as her foot passed the threshold a large gust of brutally cold wind blew out from the castle, a scream riding on the wind. If Kayci was like everyone else she probably would have turned and left at that, well she wasn’t like everyone else much to her friend’s chagrin. Thankfully Kayci’s belt had wrought iron rings throughout it. She took it off so she could use it as a weapon if needed. Looking around at the interior, Kayci was surprised at how well everything was preserved. It didn’t seem that much work would be need to bring the castle back to life. There were two sets of stairs on either side of the main hall, Kayci decided to go up the left, her instincts telling her that was where she needed to go. On the second level there was an open walkway that looked down on to the main hall on one side and four sets of doors were along the other side. Kayci walked to the third door, something within her pulling her towards it. The door opened up to another set of spiral stairs going up. Before heading up Kayci placed one of the large ornate pots in front of the door to keep it open, she was kicking herself for not bringing salt with her. Spirits seemed to love locking doors. Hopefully the pot would stand up against them. While climbing the stairs she could feel eyes on her, she could also hear chittering and if she listened closely she could swear the chittering sounded like the little monkeys from the zoo. A feeling of dread began to form in her stomach, Kayci tightened her grip on her belt. The stairs came to an end at a trap door, as soon as she put her hand on the grip, the chittering stopped.* “Okay that’s not a good sign.” *Her voice was loud in the sudden quiet. Kayci wrapped her belt around one of her arms, from hand down to her shoulder. Using that arm she pushed the door up, careful to keep her head below her shoulder.*

“DAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!”

*Just as well she kept her head down. A statue had flown straight into her arm smashing it against the heavy door, trapping it. The chittering sound had started up again, much louder this time. Kayci watched with trepidation as a couple of forms appeared from the walls. They coalesced into hunched forms with twisted metal wings coming off their backs.* “Maker’s breath, flying monkeys.” *Knowing she was a sitting duck Kayci flipped her legs up to plant her feet against the statue. She pushed with all she had. The statue moved, just enough to free her arm causing her to fall flat on her back. As soon as she landed one of the spirits pounced on her, with her arm still wrapped in the belt she punched the spirit. Rather than passing through the spirit as Kayci thought would happen, she heard a crunch and felt something break under her hand. The spirits were corporeal! Rather than waiting to see what else could happen Kayci jumped over the creature and began running down the stairs. The sound of thudding and chittering were close behind her. Kayci was thankful for the foresight in keeping the door open at the bottom, just as she was about to get through the door one of the creatures leapt at her from behind propelling her through the balustrade with enough force to break it and send her flying down to the floor of the main hall. Kayci heard, more than felt, her arm break, as she was trying to get her breath back she realized a couple of ribs were probably broken as well. She made to stand only to come face to face with a pure black spirit with sickly green glowing eyes. Kayci could feel the spirit try to enter her mind. A sickly whispering ghosted in the back of her mind, Kayci couldn’t help but laugh. The spirit was bringing all the faces of those she had killed to the forefront of her mind, whispering to her about how much of monster she was. The spirit was trying to break her with guilt, it was laughable.* “I know I’m a monster lady and that’s why you should be worried. I have no guilt for the lives I have taken.” *The eyes in the spirit went from green to red in an instant. The next thing Kayci knew she was lifted into the air and thrown out through the main doors, just past the threshold she was dropped hard onto the yellow bricks. After taking a few shallow, steadying breaths Kayci sat herself up. So wicked witch and flying monkeys, that was new. Kayci winced as she tried to straighten her broken arm.* “Maddie’s going to kill me.”

 

*Kyrie just shook his head at the woman. It was Alfani who answered from where he was sitting on the rubble. He had his knees drawn to his chin.* “Kayci was insistent that Mr Kyrie help her over the fence. The spirits didn’t seem to affect her, she just kept walking. Kayci said that if she wasn’t back in 2 hours that we were to get you. It hasn’t quite been that long but she did say she would be back in hour and it’s been longer than that.” Alfani gripped his legs tighter, he was really worried, he should have gone with her. He pushed his face into his knees to try to keep the tears at bay.*

“She is quite a capable woman. I wouldn’t worry about her too much.”

*Mr Kyrie sounded so confident with that statement that Alfani truly wished to believe him. Looking up he noticed the other woman cross her arms and give Mr Kyrie a dirty look.*

*Maddie pushed her breasts up more as she crossed her arms tighter, practically glaring at the scarecrow* “Are you a fucking retard? That woman cannot think once she’s on a battle ground. She’s got a serious sickness in the head!” *She threw her arms up in the air, practically growling, looking at the yellow building* “KAYCI ERYA JONES! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND BEAT IT MYSELF!” *She felt her eye twitch as she spotted Kayci limping, her arm obviously injured. A heavy sigh left her lungs, walking closer to the gates, pressing a hand to the iron* “You’re fucking kidding me!” *She knew she was hissing and growling a little, she didn’t care. Reaching for the satchel sitting just over her butt, she pulled out a large container of salt, she opened it slowly, running it in a line along the fence line, she looked to Alfani, a twisted smirk forming on her face* “Oh blondie, come over here~” *Her voice was sickly sweet, as he came over awkwardly to stand next to her she shoved the salt into his hand* “Use this, build a nice big circle starting from one side of my line and joining again, stay inside the circle, Kayci would want it that way.” *She knew that was a little white lie, but she knew the kid wouldn’t help unless he thought it was what Kayci wanted. Sighing, she moved to scale the gate, easily, readjusting her rifle on her back. Landing gracefully in a ‘superhero pose’ on the other side, she began to walk towards the castle. She noted that Kayci began to slow her pace, almost backing away. Oh yes, the shorter woman could tell that Maddie was pissed off*

*As she walked, Maddie used the second canister of salt to thin out the spirits, she kept her twisted smirk, listening to the sounds of the spirits, hearing something she didn’t expect. As she got closer to the castle something clicked in her mind, remembering the stories of Oz, she paused her approach, crossing her arms under her breasts again* “Oh you’re fucking kidding me, this isn’t…” *She looked around the surrounds again, glaring towards her friend. Changing her stance, she began to sprint, gaining ground on her friend’s awkward retreat* “Get over here you!” *As she reached the shorter woman, she smacked the back of her head hard, glaring still* “This is the wicked fucking witch’s castle! Do you know what that means?!” *Before Kayci could answer, Maddie gripped her broken arm, pulling it roughly back into the correct position, wrapping it in a bandage, the best she could do at the time* “and a broken arm? Jesus Kace, did you let the witch get one over on you?” *As she lectured her friend, she didn’t notice that they were slowly being surrounded by enemies. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up, stopping her abuse of her friend to look up at the inky black spirit, its eyes burning like green fire. She swallowed awkwardly, reaching for her salt again* “Tell me you have a plan, Kayci.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

*Axel walked with Caramia and Scarlet, frowning slightly. They were going to check on the others at the gates to the yellow district. Some of their soldiers had informed them that the two new women had entered the district, and Kyrie was just standing in front of the gates. He frowned more, hand resting on his shotgun. He looked down at the small boy with his red mantel covering him almost completely, it was strange having Scarlet on their side, but he knew it was for the best, with everything that was going on, they would need him to defeat Hamelin*

*Scarlet felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as they came closer to the large iron gate, there was a large circle of white on the ground, he stepped over it carefully, moving to look at the castle ahead of them, he frowned more, the hair on his arms stand on end, looking at the scene ahead of them, the spirits from inside the castle were outside, surrounding Ms. Maddison and Miss Kayci, he felt his heart ache at the thought of them being injured, he looked to Kyrie blinking when he spotted Alfani still standing with them* “What’s going on?” *He blinked, having opened his mouth, only to have Caramia speak before he could. He lifted his chin slightly, looking at the scene in front of him again*

*Heidi stomped closer, having heard a commotion from the yellow district, she made her way towards the gates, practically glaring at the ground standing in front of it, it was lucky the yellow district was neutral territory, or she would have Peter kill these idiots for being so close to her land. She looked into the gates, her eyes widening. She felt the frustrations growing inside of her, pulling her shawl over her head and screaming out* “What are those ugly idiots doing! That place is dangerous!” *Her eyes snapped to Caramia and Kyrie, gritting her teeth together slightly* “Did you send them in there? You can’t do that! They aren’t members of your family!” *She didn’t wait for their answer, she looked behind her, screeching* “PETER!” *The busty woman appeared at her side, nodding silently. Heidi pulled at her shawl again, looking back to the Oz family* “Keep an eye on them! Shoot them if anything goes wrong!” *She turned, stomping back towards her home, ghosts gave her the creeps*

*Kyrie was extremely confused. Why had Maddie placed salt on the ground? It seemed a very strange ritual. He wouldn’t admit it but he was worried about the women, he could see that Kayci had an injured arm. What had happened?*

“What’s going on?”

*Kyrie turned to Caramia as he approached.* “Miss Kayci wanted to scout the district before addressing the meeting this evening. They are on their way back now.” *Kyrie returned his attention back to the women. Some different looking spirits had surrounded the women, ones he hadn’t seen before. Intent on the women, Kyrie didn’t hear the exchange between Caramia and Heidi. It was because he was watching that he noticed the different demeanors between the women. Maddie seemed frightened, her eyes darting to all the spirits around them. She was also keeping as much distance as possible between herself and the large black ghost. A shiver ran down his spine at the ghost as he locked his gaze with the green eyes, he felt true fear. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t remember why he was looking at her, why did that scare him? It was wrong he should know, but why? He took a step back, then another.*

*Caramia didn’t know what was going. One minute Kyrie was calm and the next he was terrified his hair had gone from its neutral green to a shocking white, indicating just how scared he was. Caramia moved quickly his side and noted he was staring at the large black spirit that had left the women and approached the gate. Grabbing his friend’s face he turned it into his shoulder while he growled at the spirit. A shot rang out next him. Axel had stepped forward and shot at it with his shotgun, the shot going straight through the spirit. To his horror that made the spirit laugh. Caramia clutched his pendant, the spirit’s laugh was the witch’s, there was no mistaking that. It was impossible Dorothy had killed her. Axel stepped more in front of him,*

“Caramia you need to take Kyrie and go.”

*Axel had recognized the laugh as well. Caramia didn’t want to leave the women, but Kyrie came first. Caramia began to back away when he heard Alfani call out to Kayci turning his attention back to the girls he watched as the shorter woman threw Maddie clear over both the witch and the gate, her landing was perfect. He flinched and held Kyrie tighter when a hand appeared out of the witch’s chest and the spirit screamed and then disappeared. Kayci was quickly over the fence, though it looked like she just fell from the top without worrying about the fall. Caramia was shocked at how much blood was on Kayci. Shaking his head he turned to Kyrie pulling him away from him slightly, he was glad to note that his friend’s hair was slowly becoming green again.* “Kyrie it’s over.”

“She was supposed to be dead. For good.”

 

*Kayci laughed at Maddie’s question.* “Well it was run, but then you showed up so that nixed that idea. Oh and the flying monkeys are corporeal. Just thought I should point that out.” *Kayci almost burst out laughing again at Maddie’s growl. The bloodlust was rising in her, she also knew she needed to get Maddie out of the fray. Close combat didn’t suit the taller woman at all. Kayci lowered her stance, the adrenaline dulling the pain in her ribs and arm.* “I’ll make a gap in the circle so you can make a break for the fence. I’ll follow behind you.” *Tightening the belt around her hand, she made impromptu iron knuckles. Without waiting for confirmation she attacked the two nearest creatures, putting all her weight behind her attacks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Maddie make a break for it. One of the creatures made to make chase, Kayci grabbed it by the wing as it ran past and pulled it back into the fray. She placed her foot on the middle of its back and dug her fingers into the root of the wings. Kayci pulled. A sickening, tearing sound started followed by the sound of joints cracking, the creature screamed in agony as its spine followed the wings out of its back. The creatures blood was just as black as the witch’s spirit. Kayci laughed in triumph, she could use the spine and wings as a scythe, especially since the wings seemed to be made of an alloy of sorts. During this two more creatures had broken off to chase Maddie, Kayci ignored those that were poised to attack her and tore off after the ones gaining on Maddie. She propelled herself off of one of the creatures that had tried to grab, tearing its arm clear out of its socket on her way. She landed on the back of one of them and wrapped the spine around its throat, the sharp pieces of the vertebrae tearing into the soft flesh as she pulled it tight. She relished in the gurgling coming from her victim. Kayci flipped herself over its head and moved all her weight forward to cause the creatures neck to snap with a sickening crunch. She spun towards the other one unwinding the spine from the now dead creature, straightening it out she moved, she then brought it down on to the creature’s shoulder. The wing digging in deep, separating the whole arm and then getting stuck in its gut. Black blood sprayed over Kayci, the smell of Sulphur clung to the air. Kayci turned to see where Maddie was and saw that the witch was blocking her friend’s path. She dropped the spine and ran full tilt to Maddie.* “Maddie!! Leg.” *Not needing to say anything due to many fights fought together, Maddie turned towards her and lifted her leg only slightly as if to take a step. Kayci lowered herself as she ran, an advantage of being as short and compact at the moment. Kayci cupped her hands and without slowing down cupped Maddie’s foot and while running lifted at the same time. Kayci didn’t need to watch to know her friend had flipped over the witch and landed on the other side of the gate. While still moving forward Kayci drew her hand back that had the belt on it and with all her strength, aimed for the heart of the witch. As her hand made contact she felt a burning sensation run up her arm, it only lasted a second as the witch screamed and dissipated. Knowing that the witch wasn’t actually dead Kayci didn’t waste any time climbing the gate. She landed in a heap on the other side, laughing.* “Well that was fun.” *She was covered in black, Sulphur smelling blood, she picked out a couple of vertebrae that had somehow made it into her hair. Kayci threw the pieces back through the gate.*

*Maddie all but screamed as she ran, avoiding the monkeys, why the hell had she ran in without finding the high ground, she shuddered, running faster. As she got closer to the gates she realised the witch was right in the way, shaking she stood very still. She didn’t know what to do, some kind of plan, she needed a pla-* “MADDIE! LEG!” *That was a good plan, carefully, she lifted her leg so that Kayci could throw her from the danger, she flipped gracefully over the fence, landing perfectly, as per usual, looking back at the fray, she pulled her rifle from her back, quickly ending as many of the monkeys as she could, she didn’t care if Kayci complained about her use of the weapon, she needed to make her mark. Looking down, she grinned at Kayci, she was covered in blood, it was a familiar look, making her very comfortable*

*Before anyone could say anything Maddie asked,* “Give me five minutes.” *and was up in the nearest tree, taking out more of the monkeys, one shot straight through the head, she looked back down at the ground, realising just how shaken up the others were. She jumped down, running over to them* “Are you guys ok?” *She dropped her rifle, not thinking, she could see just how scared Caramia was, the deep fear that had been in him for so many years, she wrapped her arms around him quickly, holding him tight* “It’s ok, Big Guy, we’ll take care of her… permanently this time.” *She looked around them, the salt line was still unbroken, luckily, though she wasn’t sure that would be enough to protect them from the witch. Blinking slowly, she noticed that Peter was with them, tilting her head, she gestured for her to piss off* “Go back to your boss lady, we’re busy here.” The entire time she didn’t let Caramia go, she stroked reached up and stroked the very bottom of his hairline where it joined his neck, she wasn’t tall enough to comfortably pat his head*

*Peter was offended, where did this new person get the idea she could boss her around. Frowning, she decided it would be best to leave*

*Scarlet shook wildly, what was that beast? Why had it scared Mr. Kyrie and Mr. Caramia so much? He moved back, his foot just in front of the edge of the salt circle. He looked around him quickly, Ms. Maddison had landed so perfectly, before starting to shoot at the creatures, he blinked a few times, she was the best shot he’d ever seen, they dropped into piles. she was up in a tree before his brain could comprehend what was happening, and back down, holding Mr. Caramia comfortingly. He moved a little closer, wanting to help* “Can I… help?”

*Maddie blinked, looking at Scarlet, smiling softly* “Of course, sweetie, go over to Kayci and smack her in the head for me~” *She was obviously joking, but Scarlet moved to do so anyway. She giggled, shaking her head* “Don’t hit her, she’ll hit back.” *She kept a hold of Caramia, smiling at the feeling, he fit pretty well against her* “Go to Dr. Robin, I’m going to need to borrow a splint to fix Kayci’s arm… and she’s going to need one hell of a shower.”

*Scarlet nodded fast, running from the group, going straight to the clinic. He threw the door open, panting heavily* “Dr. Robin, I need to borrow a splint.”

*Robin blinked, tilting his head slightly at the small man in his clinic. He needed a splint? Sighing, he moved to retrieve one from his supplies, handing it back to Scarlet* “Here you go, why do you need it?” “Ms. Maddison asked for it, Miss Kayci broke her arm… in the yellow district… the wicked witch!!”

*Robin stared at the small boy, fear building in himself, he remembered stories of the witch, swallowing his nerves, he nodded* “Let me know if I can be any more help.”


End file.
